Weak
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Just two days ago she was invisible to him. But now, she's his, only his. If any other man looked at her he would hurt them. She was so confused. What happened? Does it have something to do with a canine instinct? Or a vampire one? Or maybe both?
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten**

**I've never really felt super happy with this chapter. When I started the story, I had a whole other idea in mind. And I just wanted to make a few ****tiny**** changes that have always bugged me.**

.

I didn't understand it. He never use to talk to me, I don't even remember him ever even looking at me.

I was perfectly fine with my life. I went through everything unnoticed, got my homework done, ate my lunch in peace, and never got into stupid drama.

My official standing is that I don't have any drama in my life, and I stand by that. My idiotic little sister gets herself into "drama" all the time. She complains and complains about stupid little things. Her friends aren't spending enough time with her. Her friends are spending too much time with her. Her phone is out of date. Her food is touching. You know who deserves to complain, the little kids in Africa that have to drink polluted water and eat whatever they can find. Not spoiled little teenagers that are materialistic.

If she wasn't my sister I wouldn't have to love her. I'm pretty sure my superficial socialite mother likes her better than me. I don't care though.

But where was I? Oh yes, the turning point in my life.

One day I was walking home from school, which I do every day so I didn't think anything would happen. And suddenly, I was turned around and before I could even speak, or blink, a pair of lips was on mine…kissing me.

Now, I'm not a prude, but I'm not crude either. I just don't see sex as a big deal. The only reason I was a virgin was because I never found a guy that didn't find me creepy. But this was my first kiss.

My first thought was to push the guy off me, but I didn't, I couldn't. I felt something I never felt before, something weird, tingly, perfect, arousing. Since my eyes were closed, I couldn't see who the kissing assailant was. But when I pulled back, and opened my eyes, I raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times in shock.

Troy Bolton was in front of me. Troy Bolton kissed me. Troy Bolton was my first kiss.

Fuck.

I think I was more confused than shocked though. I mean, come on. Why would the hottest and most popular guy in school kiss me? I'm the outcast that likes being an outcast. The freak, geek, nerd, embarrassment to nature, I've even been called a fucking witch.

Then he was gone. Just like that, he ran away, seeming a little freaked out.

Of course I was confused, but I didn't ponder over it really. It was probably just a weird dare his friends made him do. I've had weirder things happen to me. Like this one time, the cheerleaders from school, most notably Sharpay Evans, they dropped paint on me, and then got even madder when I kept walking and finished the rest of the day without trying to get the paint off me. It wasn't acid, it was just paint.

So I went home, did my homework, and was happy that Maria, my mother, was out of town, it was Thursday, and Jessica, my sister, was sleeping over her friend's house. I got to blast my room with music, and there was no one home to tell me to turn it down.

I fell on my bed and that's when Re-Education Through Labor came on, one of my favorite songs. For some reason it made me think of the kiss that I could still feel on my lips. They were slightly tingling, still, even after all these hours.

I heard lightning, and figured it was raining. But then I heard a knock at my window and raised an eyebrow. It obviously wasn't a psycho, or a robber, because they wouldn't mind to knock, but I was curious as to why someone would be at my window and not the front door. I didn't realize I was wearing a bra, panties, and just a big t-shit. So I didn't put some pants on before I opened the curtains.

My eyes widened when I saw Troy standing on my balcony, soaking wet. I couldn't deny that he looked hot with his hair slightly in his face, and his intense look made my knees feel a little weak.

He was staring at me. I couldn't even tell if he was blinking. After a few moments I opened the window/door, and before I could even ask him why the fuck he was here, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened, before they rolled to the back of my head as he pushed me against the wall roughly and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

I'm pretty sure my mind shut down because I couldn't think, I could only feel. He pulled away and lifted my shirt off me. His lips were then suddenly attached to my neck, kissing, biting, sucking, and all I could do was moan helplessly. When he nibbled on my earlobe, I was surprised at the squeal that came out of me, and I didn't even complain when he, literally, ripped my bra off.

He just stood in front of me, staring at my chest. The look in his eyes made me feel aroused, and slightly scared. He took off his shirt and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. He had a six-pack, a NICE happy trail, and I can safely say he had the best body in the universe.

I felt my fingers itch to run down his chest, but before I could, his body was pressed against me and he lifted me up by my ass. It seemed my legs had a mind of their own, because they wrapped around him.

My head fell back, and my hands went to his hair when he pushed me back up against the window and started to lightly kiss my breasts. He seemed gentle for a moment, but then he bit me and started sucking like a starved man. I didn't notice that I was grinding against him until I heard him grunt out, "Fuck."

I think that's when my senses came back. It not like I wanted a relationship with him, but I didn't want the entire school, and possibly the rest of the world, to see me losing my virginity. I was sure this was a dare, and there was a camera somewhere.

I unwrapped my legs from around him, hopping he would get the message and put me down. But he didn't, he kept his arms wrapped around me tight. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you put me down now?"

"No." He said before nipping at the base of my neck.

I guess that was the end of our talking, because he threw me on the bed, and as he was crawling closer to me, he pulled my head in for a hard kiss, and for some reason, it felt passionate. My hands went to his chest, eager to feel his six-pack, but he grabbed my hands by their wrists and pinned them above my head.

I felt like I was on fire. And the way his mouth covered every inch of me felt like he was worshiping me. "Oh fuck." That wasn't supposed to come out. Damn those lips of his.

He started rubbing his rock hard erection against my lacy underwear covered core. "I need to be in you so badly." He whispered harshly against my neck.

I cleared my throat. "Just go slow at first."

His head came back up so his eyes were looking into mine. "You're a virgin?" I couldn't tell if he was excited or shocked.

I was confused. Everyone called me a virgin, regularly. I guess I just assumed that he thought I was a virgin too. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if I was a virgin, but for some reason I told him the truth.

"Yes, I am." I said with a little head nod. I wasn't ashamed of being a virgin, or being inexperienced. I've never even had an orgasm.

He looked at me blankly for a few moments before his eyes turned dark, and his lips claimed mine with a hunger I thought only existed in romance novels. I felt his tongue probing my mouth in rhythm of his hips rocking against mine. It felt so unbelievably amazing, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like if he were inside me.

His mouth moved to my neck and he started sucking on a certain spot harshly. I didn't even notice his hand was sneaking down to my soaking wet panties. I faintly heard Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zeppelin; I guess I didn't turn off my iPod. But the thought didn't even bother me, cause he rubbed my…I'm not gonna sugarcoat shit. He rubbed my pussy through my panties and a loud moan erupted from my lips. And it seemed he was affected by my moan, because he growled against my neck and started fingering me, hard. It was almost too much.

"Troy." I heard his name escape my lips in a sultry whisper.

He groaned and I felt his dick against my leg. I guess he was trying to relieve some of the pressure on his hard dick. I can't imagine what it's like to have a penis, but I figured it would feel weird.

His lips went to my ear again, and while not even letting up on his assault, he growled out. "Say it again." But I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth. All I could do was pant.

When I didn't comply, he added another finger and started pounding his fingers in and out of me. "TROY." I screamed out unintentionally. It seemed he was satisfied too, because he moaned with a nod and went back to sucking on my neck.

I felt a tingle in my stomach, but I shrugged it off. When I felt it again a few seconds later, it was stronger, and harsher, and it was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger…and bigger…Oh god, Troy Bolton was about to give me my first orgasm.

I was coming closer, and closer, I was almost there. Then it suddenly stopped. Now, I should have yelled, _"What the fuck."_ But instead, I just looked at him confused and desperate to know why he stopped.

He shook his head. It seemed he knew about the dilemma he just caused me. "I want the first time you cum to be while my cock is buried in your tight little pussy, while I pump in and out of you, while you scream my name."

He took his fingers out of my and brought them up to his lips, without even hesitating, he licked my juices of his fingers. His eyes glazed over and he moaned…It was really hot.

It was like I wasn't in control of my body, because my hands went down to chest and undid his belt before pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, with the help of my feet. He looked into my eyes and it seemed like he was silently asking permission to push into me and take me for all I'm worth. I nodded my head and he slowly made his way into me, which surprised me. I thought he would just slam it home and not even care about the scream that came out of me.

I'm not one for screaming, but having your hymen broken really hurts. After a few seconds I felt all better and opened my eyes. I saw his face scrunched up and it seemed he was using all his strength not to pound into me over and over. "Troy." I whispered softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me while taking short breaths. "Please move now."

He let out a breath and pulled out slowly before slowly thrusting back in. The rapture on his face was amusing to watch, and it only made the tingly feeling in my stomach more strong.

"Oh fuck yes." He groaned out as he seemed to lose control and started to move in and out of me faster, and harder.

I noticed he was staring at something; I looked down to where he was staring and saw my chest moving up and down rapidly. Wow, I barely even noticed I was panting that hard, I was too focused on the pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh god." I breathed out.

Apparently he heard me. "Louder…scream my name for everyone to hear…For everyone to know you're mine."

I bucked my hips against his as I felt that same feeling as I did before. I was close to something. "Oh Troy…Troy…Troy…TROY."

"Cum for me." He sounded like he was almost over that edge too. And after two more seconds…it happened.

A tingly rush that started at where we were joined spread throughout my body and made me buck and shake uncontrollably. It was so amazing. And then I heard Troy moan out loudly before I felt him cum in me. His forehead pressed against mine as he shuddered.

He leaned on his elbows to keep his weight off me. His eyes glazed over as he leaned down slowly and kissed me gently. I could only stare at him blankly as he pecked my lips a few more times.

He rolled off of me and that's when I thought he was leaving. But I was wrong, and shocked when he grabbed my sheet and pulled it over us before pulling me on top of him.

This is probably where I should say something…right? Well I just had mind blowing, afro popping sex, and lying on Troy made me sleeping.

For some reason, I felt kind of…perfect. Like this was where I was supposed to be. He gave a content grunt and said, "Good night." I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him as he went to sleep. I was so tired too, and sleeping seemed like such a great idea. But I was too shocked. He was sleeping here!

I wasn't mad, just shocked. Actually, the only thing I could feel was sleeping and perfectly comfortable lying on Troy's chest. If this was some romance story, the author would then say, _"The heat of his body was warming her, and she couldn't help but notice that they fit together like puzzle pieces."_

Cheesy

Maybe the first part was true, but I refuse to acknowledge the fact that our bodies fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so maybe I didn't expect to wake up and see Troy still in my bed, but I figured that would happen. I took a deep breath and got up. I was a little anxious this morning, but only because I wanted to see how Troy would act around me at school.

I know he's going to act like nothing happened, but I couldn't help wonder if there'll be a look in his eyes, or if he'll even look at me, or if he'll partake in the "verbal abuse" the popular crowd does to me when I pass them.

I'm not really one fashion, and my sister says I have no style at all. But I like my style, it's comfortable, and I really don't give a monkey's ass what anyone thinks about me. So I put on my black tank-top, overly large light blue button down shirt and some short jean shorts.

I grabbed my books, threw them in my bag, went downstairs and attempted to get to the fruit unnoticed. Unfortunately, nothing escapes the mutated ears of Jessica Montez. "Mom! Gabriella's trying to skip breakfast again."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed an apple and walked past her. "She's out of town until Thursday."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at me and that's when I noticed her outfit. It was a low cut white halter-top, and a black mini skirt. Her high heels and heavy makeup made her look a little bit older then she was, but I figured that was the whole point. She recently died her hair a lighter brown, making my hair look black, when it's really a dark, dark, dark, dark, dark brown.

I couldn't believe this was my fourteen year old sister. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I kind of wished Maria was home to tell her to go change before she got raped.

She scoffed. "What's the matter with me? You're the one wearing a shirt that's WAY too big for you, and no makeup to cover up your ugly face."

I rolled my eyes before walking out the room. "If you get raped, don't expect any sympathy for me." I yelled out as I walked out the door.

I turned my iPod on and went to Song of Jacob by the Bravery. I wanted to think about which South Park episode I was going to watch when I got home, but my mind kept going to Troy Bolton. I wasn't regretting what happened last night, in fact, I found myself cherishing it. But I was still curious as to why it happened. What was his motive?

And why did I care?

.

As soon as I walked in through the door, my one and only friend Ryan ran up to me. "I need the math homework."

I smiled at him mockingly. "Good morning to you too; and thank you so much for asking how I was. On a side note, I lost my virginity last night."

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Ryan's face. "To who?" That made me silent for a moment. It wasn't that I cared if people found out I slept with Troy, but I wasn't sure if he wanted people to know. Oh well, I could trust Ryan.

I leaned in close and whispered, "Troy Bolton."

The abnormally loud squeal that came out of him made me wince. I waited for him to stop, but the noise just kept coming out of his mouth. I was surprised at the amount of breath he had. After about eleven seconds, he closed his mouth a dragged me over to my locker.

"Are you serious?" He obviously caught on to the secrecy, seeing that he was whispering. I nodded my head and opened my locker to grab my books. "How the hell did that happen?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I'm not attractive, but do you have to say it like that."

Ryan shook his head. "No. You're gorgeous Hun. I meant, what happened?"

"Oh. Well…I don't really know. He just sort of showed up at my window." I said with a little shrug.

Ryan looked at me with wide eyes. "How can you be so calm about this? Troy Bolton was sculpted by the gods, has made fun of you for years; and then he just fucks you and leaves without an explanation."

"He stayed." I said while checking my book for my notes.

"What?" By the tone of his voice, it seemed Ryan was confused.

I looked up. "He didn't leave until the morning."

He looked like a weight was stuck on the inside of his bottom lip. "Troy Bolton never stays with girls after he fucks them."

"How do you know that?" It always seemed that Ryan knew everything about everyone.

He put one hand on his hip. "I know you don't care about gossip, but I find it very entertaining." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "Well…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well what?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "How big was he?"

I silently giggled, trying to keep a straight face on. "I'm not going to give you an image to jack off to."

Ryan dramatically sighed. "You think so poorly of me. I was merely curious."

I scoffed. "And by curious you mean horny, right?" Ryan nudged my shoulder with a fake glare before his eyes widened. "What?" I was confused at his look.

He turned me around to see Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, and Taylor Mckessie walking towards me. It was strange that Troy wasn't with them, they were always with Troy.

"Looks like dorky little Gabby showed up to school today. She sure has a lot of courage after showing her bra to everyone." Sharpay's voice was sickly sweet.

Actually, they stole my top the day before while I showering after gym. So I walked through the halls, in my bra, to my locker to get an extra shirt. I didn't really care, but apparently they thought I was horrified and embarrassed beyond repair.

"Could those tits have been anymore fake? And who the hell were you wearing the lacy bra for? No one would ever want to be with an ugly little dork like you." Taylor said as she hugged Chad. I didn't say anything to them; I'm just one of those people that aren't affected by bullying. As for the bra thing, I just like to wear lacy bras, they're more comfortable.

I rolled my eyes and was going to walk away, but then they did something they've never done before. Chad pushed my against the locker, hard, and considering the fact that I'm…pretty weak, the pain flooded my mind, and Zeke kept me up by holding my shoulder against the locker.

"Let's see if miss straight A's was smart enough to wear a bra today." Everyone started crowding around to see them afflict abuse on me. Chad started ripping my shirt open, and the next thing I knew, Zeke had a bloody nose, and Troy was holding Chad by the neck.

"Troy?" Chad asked, confused and partially deprived of breath.

"What the hell is going on Troy?" Sharpay asked as she put a hand on her hip and gritted her teeth,

"Don't ever touch her again." Troy growled out low just low enough so Chad could hear, but I caught it.

"Troy! What the fuck is the matter with you?" Sharpay yelled as she tried to get Troy away of Chad.

Troy pushed Sharpay away from him, and I saw Chad's eyes start to roll to the back of his head. Since everyone was busy being pussies, I walked up to Troy and put my hand on his shoulder. "Troy." My voice was softer then I intended.

Not a moment later, Troy let go of Chad, grabbed my hand and started walking out. I looked behind me to see Sharpay screaming at the top of her lungs, Chad half unconscious on the floor, Taylor with wide eyes, Zeke trying to get his nose to stop bleeding, and the rest of the student body shocked at what they just witnessed.

I looked back at Troy and then I realized that he led me out of school. What the hell was he doing? Class was about to start. "Troy?" He didn't answer. He just kept pulling me.

Okay. I that's it!

He shows up at my house and takes my virginity, without even saying why, he shows up at school and acts like my boyfriend, and now he's going to make me miss the only class that I like. I've had it!

I pulled my hand out of his tight grip and stood my ground. "Okay. I am getting really pissed off. What the fuck do you-" I couldn't believe it. He actually threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car. I struggled for the first second or so, but then I gave up. He was too strong.

He opened the passenger's door and dropped me in. I would have opened the door and run out, but I didn't. I felt like I should stay. And the decision had nothing to do with the fact that I felt safer with Troy then I did anywhere else.

I wasn't really mad anymore, but I was curious. Where was he taking me? I knew we were out of town because I couldn't see anymore buildings or houses, and we seemed to have entered a forest.

I looked at Troy and noticed he was fuming. Apparently, he was still angry, I would have tried to help him, but I didn't understand why he was angry to begin with. I opened my mouth to say something, but the car came to a stop. I looked around and saw that we were on a cliff.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." I winced slightly at the pain in my neck when I whipped my head to look at him. I didn't understand what he was talking about at first, and it seemed he knew I didn't. "I should have killed them for what they were doing to you."

My eyes widened at his words. "You used stand right next to them while they did it to me a few days ago."

I saw his hands grip the wheel tightly, his knuckles started turning a bit white. "I was stupid to deny it…The pain of seeing them hurt you."

I chose not to comment on the fact that they didn't hurt me, but I was confused. "Deny what?"

The next thing I knew, I was straddling Troy's lap, and I felt something poking my ass. Well I'm not stupid. I knew what it was. It was his rock hard cock. How he got hard I have no idea.

"How badly I need you." His husky growl in my ear made me shudder.

An uncontrollable urge was building inside me. It was like I couldn't say no to him. I wanted him to ravage me right there. But I wanted answers damn it. "I'm confused." I decided to keep my words short, not entirely trusting my voice.

He buried his head in my hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell so fucking good…You make me hard just thinking about you, looking at you, smelling your sent."

"You sound like you want to eat me." I said as strongly as I could.

I let out a moan when he bit my neck lightly. "Maybe I will."

Before I let anything else happen, I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Troy stop." He didn't stop. "Please." He bent his head back to look at me, his eyes a deeper blue. "Your eyes…" He turned his head sharply, apparently to hide his eyes from me. His jaw was clenched tight and I got a peek at his teeth.

I wouldn't have been shocked if he didn't have fangs.

"It's the lighting." Troy even sound unconvinced.

After a moment of silence, I decided to ask him to tell me the truth. "Troy…After a whole year of you being friends with the group that "bullies" me, and participating, you show up at my home and take my virginity. I wouldn't have asked any questions, but you killed your friends, and then dragged me to your car to drive to the middle of nowhere…Just tell me the truth."

He was silent for a few seconds, just staring at me. "I love you."

Okay. That I did not expect.

"Troy. You can't love me. You don't even know me." I tried to reason with him. He was obviously insane.

A cocky smirk graced his lips. "Your favorite color is blue, because it's the color of my eyes, just like my favorite color is chocolate brown because of your eyes. You don't hate your mother, but you don't love her. You care for your sister, but don't like her. You don't care if a human dies, but you'd take a bullet for an animal. You want six children, five boys and one girl."

"Are you stalking me?"

He chuckled. "A little bit. I can feel your emotions, and read some of your thoughts."

I blinked a few times. "What?"

He chuckled, again. Apparently, my deadpan voice amuses him. "You're my mate."

"I'm your what?" I've read those books about vampires and supernatural beings, and seeing his fangs only made me feels more confused. Vampires aren't real, right?

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm half vampire, and half werewolf. Both parts of me picked you as my mate."

I imagined that this would be the moment where I fainted. But I let out a breath and muttered. "This is insane."

He cupped my face with his hands. "I know this is a lot, and you probably don't believe me. But it's true. I've been trying to fight my feelings for you, ever since I first saw you."

"That was eight months ago." The way he was describing this, he should have jumped me the minute he saw me.

He looked down. "I didn't feel comfortable knowing that there was someone that could make me feel something, make me want them more than anything. Then I saw you, and your smell…I knew instantly that you were my mate. But you're a human. None of us have ever had a human mate. I was so shocked…I guess I refused to believe it." His tone became angry. "I figured that if I made friends with the people that make fun of you, I would eventual become like them and hate you…But it just made me love you more." It was obvious that he's never discussed his feelings with anyone. I can relate.

"So I'm your…mate." I was clarifying it. It was still a bit unreal to me.

His mood suddenly changed. He looked up at me with a smug grin. "You felt it, didn't you, when you first saw me? You're not just attracted to me, you desire to feel, and taste every part of me. Just as I desire to trail my lips everywhere on your soft skin and hear you moan my name."

My silence apparently told him my answer. He was right. When I first saw him, I felt something…weird. I couldn't explain it. But I just shrugged it off as my first crush. I've seen hot guys before, but Troy was…beyond hot. My favorite color even became blue because of his damn eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, this is all very…well, idiotic. I believe in facts and science, and you have no proof of all this. So if this is all just some elaborate prank to get me to look stupid…you almost succeeded."

He gave me a look that almost scared me, and I don't scare easily. His eyes narrowed and he pushed me down while thrusting up. I felt his dick, which was really, really hard.

"You feel that?" His voice was husky and low, it was like a sexy growl. I could only nod my head, trying to keep my breathing in check. "It's for you, no one else, just you and only you…You don't know how badly I want you. I'm not going to just fuck you; I'm going to make love to you until you can't even walk."

His head was buried in my neck, and I knew right then, that I didn't matter if I believed him or not, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Even if I didn't want to like Troy, my body craved him.

"Say it!" He growled out.

"I want you." Not even a second after the words left my mouth, I felt a little sting in my neck. I gasped out and was shocked at the loud moan and delicious pleasure. I arched my back and leaned my head to the side to give him more space to keep giving me the amazing pleasure.

He bit me, and now he was…sucking my blood. This should have freaked me out. But the sensations were just too much. However, I started to feel a tiny bit dizzy after a few moments, and I think he knew, because his teeth came out of me, and he licked all the blood away, which made me shudder.

He pulled back so I could see his face. His eyes were darker, and I could see his teeth, they were like a vampire's. He licked the blood off them and his lips before they suddenly went back to looking like normal teeth.

"This means you're mine. Everyone who sees it will know that…I'll never let another man touch you. Only I can. Only I can give you pleasure, make you scream, make you want my touch so much you'll beg for it."

His voice. His words. They were having so much effect on me. It was almost unbearable. "I don't beg."

His chuckled was low, and it sounded evil to me. I didn't even notice his hand crept between my legs, which were still straddling him. He ran his fingers across my panty covered core, softly. Barely even grazing it, and I saw his smirk when he saw how wet I was, and heard my whimper.

The bastard wanted to make me beg, I could tell. And I didn't know how much longer I could last. I never imagined that I would feel these things. You hear about people losing themselves in lust, but I never really believed it, until now. I did feel something for Troy, it wasn't just lust, it was so much more, and it was so powerful.

I ground my hips against his and I heard him try to contain his groan. I lean my head over so my cheek was against his. I let my lips graze his ear for a moment. "Don't make me beg…Please, fuck me."

I heard another growl, only this one was more animal. He, literally, tore my panties off, and my shirt, and my bra. My shoes were the only things left intact. I felt so, exposed, but I liked it. I liked that he tore my clothes.

I unzipped his jeans as quick as possible, wanting to feel him inside me. But apparently, I wasn't going quick enough, because he pushed my hands away, undid his belt with inhuman speed, and pushed my hips down as he thrust up into me.

The scream that came out of me sounded…well, weird to me, but he seemed to like it, cause he moaned and pushed deeper in me. It felt so good. Every tingle seemed magnified, and it overwhelmed me.

I felt…different with him in me. Last time, I felt a little something, but this time, with him inside me, filling me. I felt more confident than I've ever felt before.

I leaned my hand down to find that thing to make the chair lean back. When Troy was suddenly, basically, lying down, I put my hands on his chest and started to bounce up and down. Feeling that he got even deeper when I grinded after a bounce.

His hands gripped my sides, really tight. I opened my eyes to see his closed in complete ecstasy and continuous groans coming from his mouth, which looked so tasty.

I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his toned chest and muscles, making him let out a low moan. I couldn't help lean down so my chest was against his, and as soon as his eyes opened, my lips were on his, bruising us both.

I let out a moan into his mouth as he pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth, making me arch my back. His tongue snaked across my collar bone as his hips thrust up harder.

"You smell so fucking good." He harshly whispered against my neck.

I bit my lip to keep in the moan that wanted to come out from his words. Realizing that he had so much power over me, I wanted a bit of that power. So, I pushed at his chest, making him lay back as I kept bouncing up and down on his cock.

I reached one hand up to my breasts and pulled a bit on my nipple, giving me a little jolt. My other hand stayed on his chest, keeping him lying down. I felt him struggle to come back up, and I was certain his knuckles were turning white with the death grip he had on my hips. But I couldn't feel any pain, or, if did, it was masked as pleasure.

"Oh fuck." I let out in a whisper, but apparently, he's got super hearing too. And my whispered seemed to have made him snap.

Because he flipped us over, plunged me her really, really hard, and brought his lips down to my tits and sucked liked a man who's been denied the best nectar in the world, and finally got it.

His grunts escaladed from the new position. It seemed he liked me under him. "You don't want to tease me."

The fact that he said that after he lightly bit my nipple and pulled, made his statement more like a warning. But, me being me, I decided to challenge the authority in his voice. "Or what?"

"You'll regret it." His voice was harsh, and the extra hard thrust really accented his warning.

And that's when I felt it, that feeling. Like the one last night. I knew I was close to that amazing high. I didn't notice that I was panting, and I didn't notice the sweat the glistened my skin, but Troy's hair was a bit wet with sweat, and it made him look so sexy.

I reached my hands into his hair and pulled him up so he was face to face with me. I kissed him hard, but not giving him a chance to let his tongue slip into my mouth. I pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes that were dilated with desire and arousal.

"I'm gonna cum." His eyes rolled back at my words. It seemed that he was as affected by my words as I was from his.

He started to thrust harder, and faster, making my sight a bit hazy. "So fucking tight." He murmured against my neck as he started to place sloppy kisses in random places.

"Oh god, Troy." I moaned out, loudly, as he caused another amazing orgasm.

And then I felt something that made me scream, first in shock, then in complete and utter pleasure. He bit me, in that same place he did earlier, when he 'marked' me. I felt his teeth penetrate my skin and his tongue assisted his mouth with the sucking of my blood.

I should have been weirder out, right. I mean, was this some strange fetish, or was it part of the vampire/werewolf thing. Either way, it was undeniably sensational.

I cradled his head with my hand as I bucked beneath him. Having him biting me and sucking my blood increased the pleasure from my orgasm and seemed to make it last longer.

I felt him cum inside me with a rather primal groan, but I barely even realized because the sensations he was still giving me were lasting so long it was almost starting to hurt. Can people die from sex? It wouldn't be the worst death.

He collapsed on top of me and I felt the sensations fade. My hips stopped bucking and let out a few breaths of contentment. He pulled his teeth out of my neck and licked away any blood that could have seeped out. He kissed it tenderly before nuzzling my neck with his nose and propping himself on his elbows.

He lifted me up from my back and slowly flipped us back around so I could lay my head on his chest. "You know. I've never missed a class."

I couldn't see his face, but I somehow knew that he was smirking. "Well, you're gonna miss the rest that you have today."

I raised an eyebrow at his words. I lifted my head and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Really…May I ask why?"

He smiled down at me. "I want you to meet some people."

.

**I know that it went in a completely different direction then what my first summary said, and I changed that too. It's going into the supernatural direction, but I really appreciate reviews, so if you think I should have stuck to my original path, just tell me, but I'm not gonna change it.**

**I was also thinking of going from first person to third. So if anyone would like me to change that, just say so.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewritten**

**I'm only going to change a few details.**

.

"You live here?" Gabriella was honestly shocked. When he told her that he didn't live with his parents, because he doesn't have any, she assumed that he lived in a little apartment. But apparently he lives with three other werewolves and one vampire…all males.

The house was in the mountains, and it looked kind of like Bastogne. The house was made of wood, two stories

"I want you to stay close to me…You don't have to say anything, just don't do anything stupid." He was actually a little worried. He trusted his friends with his life, but since he ripped her clothes, he gave her his school hoodie, which went down just below her thighs. But he ripped her bra during their…loving in his car. So she was only wearing panties under his hoodie.

Only one of his friends had a mate, so if Gabriella wasn't marked as his, they wouldn't think twice before taking her. He knew they wouldn't do anything intentionally, but sometimes the wolf comes out and they can't control it. So he had to make sure she stayed very, very close to him.

She looked up at him as he stared down at her. He had his hand around her waist and kept her close, but the last thing he said bothered her. "What makes you think I'll do something stupid?"

He leaned down close with a tiny, barely noticeable, grin. "I know you Gabriella. I realize that you're having a bit of a problem coming to terms with this, but I know you better then I know myself."

She bit her lip, and he cocked an eyebrow, prompting her to say, "That was really cheesy." He inwardly rolled his eyes before leaning down half a centimeter to give her a soft kiss. "That wasn't so cheesy." He silently chuckled at her dazed expression before opening the door.

.

Troy's sent and an unfamiliar one filled the noses of three werewolves. They were sitting in their chairs, waiting to see who the unfamiliar one was.

And to be honest, they were really shocked at the beauty of the human girl standing in the doorway. Her hair was long, and her lips were so full and red. But another thing caught their eyes, and noses. Troy's sent was all over her, and his mark was clear for all to see on her neck.

His message was clear. _She's mine!_

It was silent for a moment, and they knew that Troy was making sure that none of them would make any moves that they would regret. And they didn't blame him. His mate was possibly one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth.

Troy relaxed after a moment, but kept his senses on alert. "Gabriella, I would like to introduce you to my family." They all took this as their cue to introduce themselves.

The tall dark werewolf with a buzz cut and blank eyes stood up, his muscular frame and handsome features showing. "I am Elijah."

The equally tall vampire with blond clean cut hair and grey eyes took a small step forward, his perfect posture was obvious and when he bowed, Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I am Austin." His accent told her that he was British.

The werewolf that…Okay, it seemed that they were all really tall and about the same height. So this werewolf stood up, his light brown faux hawk and eyes that seemed to be red made him look mysterious. "I am Nathan."

The last dude, a werewolf, was in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His hair was a little like Troy's, only darker, and a little longer. He had sunglasses on and was smoking a cigarette. "I'm Aiden"

It's pretty safe to say that these guys were smoking hot. But Gabriella was confused that she wasn't attracted to them. She knew they were hot, and yet, looking at them didn't make her feel anything. When she looks at Troy, she can feel a surge of electricity go through her, and he's really, really hot. Perhaps the fact that she's his mate had something to do with it. She'd have to ask him about that later.

Troy looked down at her to see what she would do. She extended her hand and started to walk forward. But before her foot even touched the ground, she was pulled back. She looked up at Troy for a split second before looking back at the…boys.

"I'm Gabriella."

They all grinned at her name, except Aiden. "Such a name suits you."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side at Austin's words. "Your name is beautiful. Like you." She turned to glare at Troy.

"I know what he meant, the way he said it was…old." She explained in a hush tone, not even thinking that everyone one in the room has enhanced hearing.

Austin took a step forward. "I was born in 1664, Britain. It takes a while to get accustomed to the new language every generation, but I'm pulling through."

Gabriella's mouth was wide open. Troy knew she had a zillion questions going through her head. None of them on the supernatural though. She turned her head up to Troy with a questioning gaze. He took a breath, before nodding his head. "1921." She opened her mouth, but he already knew her question. "I did fight in the war." He pulled his dog tags out from his pocket, they were around a necklace. She took it from his hand and examined them. He was in World War II, and Vietnam. She found herself liking him more.

She gave it back and he put it on, and she stared at them hanging on his neck for a second before turning her head towards Nathan with a curious look. "1953. I was in Vietnam with Troy." He answered showing her his own dog tag.

"1841. I was on the union side in the civil war." Gabriella could hear a tiny bit of southern accent in Elijah's voice, which was very deep.

She looked at Aiden, who stayed silent. When Troy pulled Gabriella a bit closer to him, Aiden stepped out of the shadow and walked forward. "1922. Troy and I were in the same company." His voice sounded so confident, and husky. Gabriella felt a little uneasy under Aiden's stare. It was like he was examining her. And she didn't like it when people stared at her.

Troy noticed her unease. He leaned his head down and said quietly. "Go upstairs, the last room on the left. Wait for me." She could only nod her head, and he gave her a quick kiss before she walked up the stairs. There were six rooms, and she wanted to see what was in them all, but, curiosity killed the cat, so she just went to Troy's room.

"Wow."

The bed was huge. The dresser was huge. The windows and drapes were huge. Everything was huge, red, and dark blue. She ran to the bathroom and smiled at the big bathtub. She opened the drapes and giggled lightly at the amazing view of the mountains. She ran over to the bed and jump/fell on it, landing with her hair sprawled out and her arms above her head.

A low chuckle made her sit up abruptly. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Troy. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

He smiled as he walked over to the bed. "Good. Cause it's yours…well, ours."

Gabriella's eyes went wide for a moment before becoming curious. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and lay down on the bed with her. "Well. If it were up to me, you wouldn't ever leave this room…However. I know you won't listen to me. But this is your home now."

Gabriella was silent for a moment, before curling up next to Troy and draping her arm across his chest. "I'm not going to stay in the room for the rest of my life…But I do know that I never want to part from you. I think I'm in love with you Troy, but I don't have the advantage of seeing inside you and your memories, so it's gonna take me a little bit to fully trust you and get used to this."

"I know…This is a situation that I hoped would never happen. But I'm glad that you're taking it so well. To be honest, I thought you would have shut me out for a while and refused to speak to me, calling me a liar and a jerk." Troy said with a grin.

Gabriella giggled lightly. "I'm different than most girls."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. And I love it"

She felt herself falling asleep, but she remembered something she wanted to ask. "Troy?" He grunted. "Why wasn't I attracted to them?"

He grinned. "Because you have me." She hit him lightly on the chest. "Okay, okay. Because we're mates you're only attracted to me, emotionally and psychically. I'm the same way. Since I met you, I haven't even been able to look at another female."

Gabriella thought about it for a second before shrugging, content with his answer. "I don't think Aiden likes me."

Troy shook his head. "It's not that he doesn't like you. It's just that…he doesn't like humans."

Gabriella lifted her head. She could tell he was lying. "You're not telling me something."

He looked down at her and smiled. He should have realized that he can't lie to his mate. "It's nothing important." He said to himself a little bit more then to her.

She smiled at him, not wanting to push him further. "Okay." She moved up a little and gave him a tender kiss before moving back and feeling sleep start to overcome her.

Troy shut his eyes tightly and pulled her closer, not wanting to ever let her go. He tried to sleep. But the conversation that happened after he sent Gabriella up was still fresh in his mind.

"_That's her." Aiden exclaimed after Gabriella was out of ear shot._

_Nathan sighed, sitting back down. "I can't believe it."_

"_She's a human." Elijah stated._

_Aiden sighed in frustration. "That doesn't matter. The fact is, she's Troy's mate."_

_Troy rolled his eyes, a little disappointed with his pack. "I'm not going to listen to some silly old prophecy."_

_Aiden looked at him in disbelief. "Wha-…Troy, She could be the key in ending this."_

"_I'm not going to bring her into this. She could get hurt."_

_Aiden tightened his fist. "She doesn't have a choice."_

_Nathan calmed him down before he could do something he'd regret. "We'll still have to find Cass if it's over."_

_Aiden relaxed a little. "She's your mate Troy, you know what that means."_

"_Enough…You will mention nothing to her."_

_Elijah could sense Troy's unease and frustration, and he knew that what he was about to say would not help. "Troy. As soon as they find out, they'll try to take her, you know that."_

_Troy let out a deep growl. "I won't let that happen." That was when they knew the conversation was over. Troy was the strongest out of all of them, and that growl was a warning._

_Aiden sighed. "Sorry…You know, since Cass, I've been a little…on edge."_

He didn't want to think about anything. But there was the possibility, and he couldn't ignore that things could get complicate fast.

Right now though, he just wanted to be happy about finally finding his mate.

.

Gabriella groaned at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She felt a loss of warmth, and whimpered. A low chuckle made her pout, and then she felt Troy's familiar lips on hers, giving her a quick peck.

She heard the door open and too male voices talking in hush tones. She could only make out _"news"_, _"missing"_ and _"clan"_. But she was too tired to be curious at the moment.

Troy came back over to the bed and took Gabriella back in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she sighed in content. "I have to go."

She opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. "What time is it?"

Troy lifted his right hand to look at his watch. "7:55."

"Oh my god, school starts in five minutes." She attempted to jump out of the bed. But Troy held on to her tightly.

"You can't leave." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "We'll both go to school tomorrow. But I can't today…and I don't want you to step outside this house without me." His voice had this tone. He sounded really concerned, and serious.

Gabriella smiled softly at him. "Okay. But we're going tomorrow." Troy nodded with a little smirk as she laid back down. "So where are you going?"

"Just werewolf stuff, nothing really important…I hope." He got up and went to the dresser to grab some clothes.

Gabriella was going to ask him more. But at the sight of him taking his clothes out of the dresser, she remembered something. "Um, Troy…I don't have any clothes here."

Troy paused for a second. "We'll get your things later. Until then, you can wear my clothes." He walked back over to her with one of his button down shirts. "Go back to sleep."

She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. She pulled back, but he leaned forward, giving her another, longer, kiss. She giggled lightly before pushing him back. "Don't you need to go?"

Troy nodded and went to the door. He turned back to see her sprawled out on the bed, looking incredibly sexy. He stood there for a moment, just looking at her. But when he heard his name being called, he left.

.

An hour later, Gabriella awoke, feeling almost too comfortable to get up. But the sound of a bird pecking on the window prompted her to get up to go shoo it away.

She stared at the bird for a moment before shooing it with her hands. But that didn't work, so she just left Troy's room.

"Stupid bird." She muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"They say the reason birds' wake us up is to keep us from being taken into our dreams."

Gabriella spun around at the low voice to see Elijah. She put a hand over her heart to calm it down. "You scared me."

He bowed his head a little. "I apologize."

She raised an eyebrow at his manners. "It's okay…I was just looking for the kitchen."

Elijah smiled softly; walking to what Gabriella presumed was the kitchen. "I'm afraid we don't care much for processed foods. But you're welcome to look around." He bowed his head again and left.

Gabriella watched him leave for a second before running to the first cupboard. She opened it, only to find alcohol. She opened the one below it, only to find alcohol. She ran to the cupboards across from her, and opened them…only to find more alcohol.

She huffed and opened the refrigerator, expecting to find alcohol. And she did. But there was also water. With a shrug, she chugged half of the bottle, a little surprised at her thirst. After deciding that she was satisfied with her stomach at the moment, she decided to check those liquor cabinets again.

Most of it was beer and vodka. And the rest was tequila, whisky, and wine. A chuckle escaped her lips. "Boys." She muttered under her breath.

She turned around, and bit back a scream at the sudden figure in front of her. She breathed in relief when she saw that it was Elijah. "I apologize, again."

"It's okay." Gabriella put a hand over her heart to calm it.

She opened her mouth to ask him something, but Elijah cut her off. "I suggest that you stay to Troy's room, until he returns." When she didn't move, he explained a little more. "Someone is here."

She blinked a few times, wondering if she should be concerned since his voice was so calm. But she felt that she could trust Elijah, so she went back up to Troy's room.

She heard a faint crack before closing the door.

.

"They came."

Troy looked at the dead crow on the table and the dead vampire at Elijah's feet, and resisted the urge to break the wall. "Is she safe?"

Elijah could hear the fear and anger in his voice. "I requested that she not leave your room."

Troy nodded and turned to Aiden. "Fix Nathan up and meet me in on the balcony."

Aiden nodded his head. A feeling of relief and happiness overcame him. "Are you going to tell her?"

Troy was silent for a moment before jogging up the stairs. "I have to."

.

**I wasn't that great a writer when I started this story. But I've improved a little bit, so I wanted to fix the story up.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey. So where did you-…Troy?" He had just opened the door, and was currently staring at her, which was a little unsettling for Gabriella.

Troy rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. Hugging her tightly, and thanking god that he told Elijah to stay at home. Gabriella reacted slowly, confused at his actions. "Gabi." He whispered into her hair.

"Is something wrong?" She didn't sound scared, only confused. And it made him hug her closer. He slowly let her back down, staring at her with a tiny little grin, but turmoil showed in his eyes.

He could feel his heart beating so fast. And when her hand slid down his shoulder to his heart, she felt it too. She looked up at him with concerned eyes. "I need to tell you something."

She nodded her head. But then she saw the tear in his shirt. She looked closer and saw dirt…and blood. She took a step back and saw that there was blood spattered all over him. "Oh my god, Troy, what happened? Are you hurt?" She stated leading him to the bathroom.

"No. I'm fine." But his words didn't stop her from grabbing a washcloth, turning the water on, taking his shirt off, and dabbing at the two cuts on his chest.

He watched her amused as she mumbled to herself about how stupid and reckless he was to get hurt. "What the hell happened to you?" He noticed that she didn't comment about the fact that most of the blood on him wasn't his.

He grabbed her hand that was working on cleaning him up. "Gabi, I need to talk to you."

"Fine, but it better make sense." She pouted as she reluctantly stopped cleaning his cuts. Troy resisted the urge to kiss her. He had to tell her something very important.

He took a breath. "Okay." He took another breath. "Thousands of years ago, a war started. And it hasn't ended…The vampires against the werewolves. It's always been that way, and so many have died, on both sides. But a seer made a prophesy. He said that one day; there would be…a girl. A girl more beautiful than any other creature on earth…And she would-"

Gabriella cut him off. "Why are you telling me this?" She understood why he would tell her the first part, but she had a bad feeling about where he was leading to.

Troy looked pained for a moment, like he was about to hurt her. He gently cupped her face with his hands. "It's you, Gabi." At her blank expression, he continued, "You're going to save the world."

After almost a minute, Gabriella still hadn't said anything. She was just staring at him. "You better be joking."

He let out a tiny chuckled sigh at her deadpan voice. "I really didn't want to get you involved…But I have to protect you, and for me to do that, you have to know the truth."

"Troy. I can't save the world. I can't even lift a table…Besides; I don't care if the world comes to an end. How can I help save the world, if I don't care about it…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He pulled her a little closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. "It's you."

But Gabriella still didn't believe it. "Okay, fine. If I am supposed to save the world, how am I gonna do it, huh. I'm not a werewolf, I'm not a vampire. I am a regular humanoid."

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "The seer didn't say how you would do it."

"Probably because, it was some nut that wanted attention." Gabriella seemed to be trying to reason with him.

Troy shook his head. "Well…The guys are waiting on the balcony. And they know more about this then I do. Okay?" She was silent for a moment, but after a smile, she took his hand in hers and stood up.

He led them to the balcony and found Aiden, Austin, and Elijah waiting for them. "Where's Nathan?" Gabriella asked, after taking in the beautiful surroundings and the stars in the sky.

"Resting." Aiden said, calmly resting on the railing.

Gabriella looked concerned. She tugged on Troy's arm lightly. "He isn't hurt, is he?" His silence was her answer. "Which room is his?"

Everyone turned sharply to look at her confused. "Why?" Troy asked, not happy about his mate wanting to go into another male's room.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, hearing the possessiveness in his voice. She walked out and opened each door, looking for Nathan. She finally found him in the first room to the right. She heard Troy and everyone else follow her into the room. But she couldn't pay any attention to them. Someone was hurt, and her heart was calling her to help the injured werewolf.

She ran down to the kitchen and filled a bowl with hot water. She went back up and grabbed a washcloth from his bathroom. Not paying any attention to anyone else. They just watched as she went about.

Lifting the blanket off of Nathan, she saw a large slash on his leg, and it seemed the bleeding had stopped a bit. But she could tell that it was causing him horrible pain. Quickly dabbing the washcloth in the water, she started to clean all the dirt in the wound. His gasp of pain was enough to make her look up at him.

Nathan was looking at her like she was an angel, sent to save him. She smiled at him before turning towards the others in the room. "Do you have any antiseptic powder? Alcohol, bandages?" Elijah, Aiden, and Austin were gone in a flash. Troy looked at her for a second longer before leaving too.

She turned back to Nathan, seeing him holding the sheets tightly. She quickly squeezed the blood out of the washcloth before dabbing it back in the water. Making sure it was still hot, she folded it and put it on his forehead.

She smiled at him as he looked at her adoringly. She turned back around; Elijah and Troy were back with antiseptic powder. They handed it to her. "You had this in the house?" She sounded a little surprised.

"No." He answered calmly. Aiden was then back, with some alcohol for her and four beers for them. Austin came in not a minute later with the bandage. She quickly and carefully cleaned any infection from Nathans wound before wrapping it up in the bandage. She didn't even realize that everyone was staring at her. She smiled at her work before walking over to Troy's side. His arms immediately wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him, relieved to have her at his side.

"Thank you." Nathan said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled back at him. "No problem…But can I know what's going on now?"

Troy looked down at her before looked at Aiden, silently telling him to explain things. "In the beginning, all that evolution and shit happened, and everything was normal and blah blah blah. And then the Satan came into the picture and decided to have a little fun. It all started with one werewolf, and one vampire. No one knows why the war started. But it did, and it doesn't seem that it'll stop. Werewolves and vampires were made to hunt and kill each other. But there was a seer, and he said that a girl would bring an end to the war…and long story short, that girl is you."

Gabriella blinked a few times, and Troy could feel her stiffen. "You're all nuts."

Elijah decided to speak up. "Gabriella. Your destiny was decided long ago. You can fight it, but you can't change it. You have to accept this, and help us end this bloodshed." Troy looked down at her again. He could tell that she wanted to help them, but she just didn't believe that it was her.

"The seer didn't say how you were going to help, but…your eyes, and your hair, and your lips. You're not of this world Gabriella. Your beauty is indescribable." Austin's words made Gabriella a little uncomfortable, she doesn't like compliments.

"I have a sister…maybe she's the one you're looking for."

Troy repressed a shudder. "Your sister is not the one. Trust me."

Gabriella was silent for a few moments. And everyone was waiting for what she would do. "Okay! Fine, I'm the girl that's supposed to save the world…But when we find out that I'm not that girl, you're all going to feel like a bunch of idiots." She stormed out of the room, with a chuckling Troy close on her tail.

"I'll take the first shift." Aiden said before disappearing.

Gabriella cocked an eyebrow as Troy shut the door to their room. "What shift?"

"Every couple hours, we switch shifts. We just keep watch and make sure the area is free of spies and scouts." Troy answered easily as he put his took his pants off.

Gabriella held her breath as she saw Troy in his boxers. He was the definition of perfection. He noticed her staring at him and grinned. "See something you like Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella tried her best not to blush. "No." She plopped down on the bed. "I thought I saw a bug."

"Is it that hard to admit that you were staring at me? I've been staring at your legs for the past hour." Troy jumped on the bed, landing next to her with a cocky grin. Gabriella looked down to see her legs completely bare, Troy's shirt only going down to her thighs.

She couldn't find it in herself to be surprised at Troy's comment. "Well, I guess you have more confidence being a werewolf and vampire. Me, being a human that's not supposed to save the world, has insecurities like every other human being."

Troy moved a strand of hair out of her face. "You have no reason to be insecure. You are the most beautiful creature, inside and out." She rolls her eyes. "I know. It's cheesy. But it's true." Gabriella didn't roll her eyes, despite yet another cheesy line. She smiled at him and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

But that wasn't enough for Troy. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her sweet taste and pulling her on top of him. And Gabriella seemed too lost in the sensations he was causing to remember something important that she was supposed to say.

She felt Troy's hands start to unbutton the shirt that she had taken claim over, and she sat up, straddling him, letting his hands drop to her hips. She slowly started to unbutton her shirt, feeling more sexy then ever from the look in Troy's eyes. He let out a whimpered groan and bucked his hips up against hers at the sight of her breasts.

But Gabriella realized something when her shirt was almost off, and Troy's erection against her pussy almost made her forget again. She quickly started to button up the shirt again. "What? Oh, come on. You can't do this to me." Troy protested, wanting to rip the shirt off of her.

Gabriella smiled apologetically. "Troy, I would love to do this with you right now. But, I need clothes…Plus, my mother came back home today, and she's not going to be very happy with me."

Troy perked up. "Ok. Let's go."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, no. I have to go alone. My sister is going to jump you if she sees you."

"I may not be into formalities or anything, but I would like to meet the mother of the woman I'm going to be with for the rest of my life."

Gabriella tried to hide her blush. "That's sweet Troy. But my Maria doesn't really like me, and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to jump your bones too."

Troy chuckled while getting up and putting his clothes back on. "All the more reason for me to go with you, plus, didn't I tell you that I would never let you leave this house without me."

"No."

Troy's smile faltered, for a split second. "Oh. Well, I'm telling you now."

.

"MOM, Gabs is home."

Gabriella winced at the shrill sound of her sisters voice. She decided to hide behind Troy to escape her mother's wrath. "I can't believe that's your sister." Troy muttered as Jessica finally saw him.

"Oh my god, Troy Bolton is in our house." Jessica stared at him for a moment before running up to her room.

Gabriella sighed when she saw her mother. Burying her face in Troy's back, silently asking for his help. Troy cleared his throat at the murderous look in Maria's eyes. "Hello Ms. Montez. I'm Troy Bolton, your daughter's boyfriend."

Loud laughter came from Jessica, who had changed her clothes and put a little make-up on, and Maria. "That's funny."

"It's also true. And I am representing her in this matter."

Maria stopped laughing. "The school called and told me that she missed school, two days in a row. I come home, and she's not here. Then she suddenly shows up and makes her "boyfriend" tell lies to me…This is simple. She's in deep trouble."

Troy seemed to be trying to hold his anger in. "Your daughter's missing for almost three days, and you don't call the police."

Maria was silent for a moment. "I don't trust the police." She was obvious lying.

Gabriella chose not to comment on the fact that when Jessica came home three hours late two weeks ago, Maria practically called the CIA to find her. "You don't care about her." It's then that he really looked at Maria. She didn't look anything like Gabriella. In fact, neither did Jessica. Delving quickly into her mind, Troy found something that made him tighten his hold on Gabriella. "You're not even her real mother."

Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy. "Troy. What are you doing?" She muttered to him, thinking that it had been a bad idea to come here.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Maria looked angry, but she sounded scared.

Gabriella looked at her for a moment, before looking at Troy. She found herself trusting him more than her mother. "Oh. My. God. I've stepped into a cheesy remake of Twilight." Troy chuckled as he started leading her upstairs to her room.

"I thought she was going to have an aneurism." Troy said as he opened her dresser. Gabriella slammed it shut and looked at him expectantly. "Yes darling?"

Gabriella fought the urge to smile. "Are you out of your mind?"

Troy looked like he was contemplating that for a moment. "No. But I would say that I'm out of touch with the Simpsons." She just stared at him. "Seriously, I haven't watched an episode in two months."

Gabriella broke her serious face to giggle. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck. "Fine, we'll talk about it later. I just want to get out of here right now."

"I could buy you new clothes you know."

Gabriella just shook her head and smiled. "I like my clothes."

Troy took a look at the giant shirts. "Obviously. They're all the same, only in different colors. Jean shorts, tank tops and large button down shirts." He didn't mention the fact that there were no skirts, dresses, or anything colorful. It made him love her even more, if that was possible.

"I have your shirts now too." Troy smirked at the idea of her wearing his shirts, with his sent on them.

They finished putting her clothes in a bag, and Troy turned around to look at the other stuff in the room. There wasn't much. "Anything else?" Troy asked, anxious to get her back in his bed and in his arms.

Gabriella looked around for a moment before grabbing her iPod. "Let's go."

Maria was waiting for them downstairs. But they walked right past her. "Where do you think you're going?" Troy opened the car door for Gabriella. "I'll call the police."

He turned to look at the screaming woman. "Go right ahead."

"Troy." Gabriella cautioned at the mention of the police. She didn't understand how he could be so calm about everything.

He started up the car and started to head back to the house. "She won't call the police. And, if she does, we can take care of them."

After they got off the main road, Gabriella crossed her arms. "If you don't tell me why that woman back there isn't my mother right now, I won't kiss you for the rest of the night."

"You're lying." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, fine…I'm not entirely sure, but because of dyed hair, brown contacts, and the fact that you look nothing like her, I just have a little theory that she's not your mother. And that fact that she's being paid a couple thousand every week to pretend to be your mother." Gabriella stayed silent. "It's okay if you don't believe me."

She put her hand on his leg. "I believe you…I guess I should have seen that coming anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well" She took a deep breath. "In the past two days I've found out I'm the mate of a vampire/werewolf, there's a supernatural war going on, and I'm suppose to save the world…I guess it only makes sense that Maria's not my mother."

Troy grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "I know that's a lot to take in."

Gabriella shook her head with a tiny smile. "It's not that, it's just…I can't help but wonder who the hell my real parents are, and if they're human."

"I'm sure they're human." Troy said, trying to reason with her.

But Gabriella wanted to have fun with this. "What if they're fish? What if I'm a fish?"

He chuckled. "You're not a fish."

"How do you know? I could be a giant mutated fish. Oh wait, never mind. I don't like water…But that doesn't mean I couldn't be anything else." She was giggling like mad on the inside, but the comedian inside of her needed to use the bit while it lasts.

But Troy knew that she was just having fun. "How about this…I'll love you no matter what you are."

She groaned. "Okay, new threat…If you say one more cheesy line, I will never kiss you again."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?"

She giggled again. It seems she's been doing a lot of giggling lately. "That's the fourth cheesy line today. If you can't control yourself, I'm gonna have to enforce some rules."

Troy slammed his foot on the brake. Fortunately, he wasn't paying attention before, and luckily stopped the car right in front of the house. "What rules?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"I'll think of some if you keep saying those cheesy lines." Gabriella said as she went to open her door, but Troy beat her too it with his damn super speed. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Showoff." She muttered.

He grinned at her. "You like it."

They reached the door and she turned towards him, moving up close and looking at him challengingly. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She gasped when she felt his hard erection. "I think you do."

"I love you." She could barely believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

Troy stared at her for a second. After seeing nothing but sincerity and love in her eyes, he leaned his head down and captured her lips I a soft kiss. While still filled with passion, it was even more filled with love, and that's what made it special.

He pulled back and saw a content little smile on her face. He leaned back in, and right before his lips touched hers, he picked her up and smirked at her tiny scream. He carried her bridal style, and knew that she held her tongue about the cheesiness.

"You think too much." Troy said before cutting off her answer with a kiss.

.

**I know, it's still a little short. But I'm working on length. And the next chapter with have from smexy Troyella smut.**

**Please please review. I just love to hear what people think.**


	5. Chapter 5

There are certain parts on Gabriella that are extremely sensitive. Her ears, her neck, her collarbone, her right shoulder, and now, the bite mark on the nape her neck.

Troy effortlessly found all her sensitive spots, and paid special attention to each one. Loving the noises that she made at every nip and lick, knowing that she was trying to restrain herself from moaning. But he wanted to hear every sound, every shaky breath, every whimper.

"Troy…this…isn't fair. I'm…oh god…naked, and you're…fuck…still clothed." She wasn't even sure if what she said was coherent.

Troy reluctantly pulled his head away from her neck. He tore his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. "Happy?" He didn't even wait for her reply, he just went right back to nipping at his mark on her neck.

He tried to fight it, but his fangs came out a bit. And it seemed to have an effect on Gabriella. She bucked her hips against his, and with a growl, he bit into the mark, drawing sweet blood that he was quickly becoming addictive of. She tasted like sweet ambrosia, or a forbidden fruit that fell from Gods tree, or a drop of water in the desert. Either way, he knew he would never be able to get enough of her.

He suckled gently, not wanting to lose himself in the taste and go overboard. "Troy." Gabriella whimpered. She was losing her mind, and the ache in her pussy only got worse as his tongue licked greedily at the mark, licking up any stray blood and encouraging it to heal.

He knew what she wanted. But he wanted to hear her beg. "What do you want baby?" She moaned loudly as he thrust his erection, covered by his boxers, against her mound. "You want my cock?" She nodded, but he shook his head. "Tell me what you want."

Gabriella never thought, in her entire life, that she would ever be the one to beg, for anything, especially in the bedroom. She always figured she'd be the one making her guy beg. But as she writhed under Troy, she realized that he was the one in control, and she liked it.

She slipped her hand between them and ran her finger from the base of his dick to the tip. He shuddered and let out a shaky breath before grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. "Please." Gabriella whispered, loving the feeling of being completely at his mercy, even she didn't want to admit it.

Troy shook his head at her. "Uh uh, you're not getting out of this that easily. I want you to tell me what you want…I have all eternity babe." To make his point, his settled himself comfortably between her legs.

"Troy." She whined out, bucking her hips up, trying to get any sort of friction.

His eyes glossed over for a moment, but he regained his control and held her hands together with one of his hands to bring the other down to hold her hips still. "Just tell me what you want."

"Fuck me…please…please fuck me Troy." She was starting to lose it now. If he didn't do something to her in the next second, she would literally burst.

Troy took his boxers off, holding in a moan when Gabriella licked her lips at the sight of him. Looking at her panting and her hair sprawled out everywhere; Troy couldn't help but forget about making her beg. "As you wish." He whispered as he slowly sank into her, feeling something beyond euphoria.

He watched as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. "Troy." She moaned as he started a slow pace.

The last two times they had sex, it was fast, hot, and mind-blowing. But this time was different. While the pleasure was undeniably there, there was something else. It was…It was…indescribable.

They suddenly realized that they were making love. Not just fucking. And that made it so much more amazing and special. They stared into each other's eyes as Troy rocked slowly into her, over and over.

Troy felt the need to take it slow and remember the moment. But the sounds she was making, and the look on her face made it so hard not to thrust into her like a sex crazed maniac. "Fuck." He groaned out.

They looked down between them to see their bodies being joined, and Gabriella couldn't help but moan, which in turn, made Troy thrust faster. "Oh god." She whispered, her hot breath hitting his cold lips, making them tingle.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and Gabriella's eyes closed as she felt herself coming closer to the edge. Troy started moving slower, wanting to watch her face as she came undone.

Gabriella let out a shaky moan as stars erupted behind her eyes. Her back arched slowly, and she opened her eyes at the exact moment that Troy exploded inside of her, connected their eyes, and their souls, giving them a pleasure that didn't seem possible.

.

When Gabriella woke up she found two blue eyes staring into her brown ones. She smiled lazily. "Hey."

Troy leaned forward to peck her lips. "Hey."

"What time is it?"

Troy lifted his hand and looked to look at his watch. "7:30."

She shot out of bed, and ran to the closet. "School starts in thirty minutes."

Troy groaned. "Come on. Let's stay in and make some more love."

"You said we could go today. Besides, I haven't left this house in two days, and I just realized that I forgot my books." Gabriella said as she put on a black tank-top, jeans and one of Troy's button down shirts.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna loot the library?"

She mockingly glared at him. "After school I'm going to the bookstore…I have some money from babysitting that I've been saving."

Troy got out of bed and started getting dressed. "It's ok, I've got money. I can pay for your books."

He said it so casually that it made Gabriella want to pinch him. "Troy, I can't be dependent on you for everything. Sex is one thing, but money is another matter."

"First of all, I wouldn't mind you being dependent on me for everything. In fact I'd prefer it. Second of all, it's just money." Troy said with a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can help me pay for my books." He gave her a quick kiss before putting his shoes on. He took her hand as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"School." Troy answered Aiden in a causal manner. As they reached the door, Aiden, Elijah, and Austin were suddenly in front of them. Gabriella was shocked at their sudden appearance and practically jumped into Troy's arms before he pulled her close and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Aiden looked at him like he lost all logic. "As far as we know, your mate is a key factor in ending the war and saving the world, and you want to let her go to school?"

Troy felt Gabriella tense up in his arms. "She wants to go."

Aiden was still for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "Fine…Give us two minutes."

"Why?"

"Austin and I are coming with you."

.

"Is that Troy Bolton with Gabriella Montez?" "They're holding hands." "How the hell did she get Bolton?" "Who are those guys they're with?" "I heard she's blackmailing him." "Awwww. They look cute." "How does geeky Gabi have three hot guys with her?" "It's official. Hell has frozen over."

Gabriella kind of expected the whispers and rumors. Troy Bolton is the hottest thing in their town. But she couldn't help be a little afraid of when Sharpay will eventually see them.

Troy felt her fear and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you…I won't let anyone ever hurt you." Gabriella tried to fight the small blush when Troy pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"This was a bad idea." Aiden said as he walked past a group of girls that looked like they were going to faint at the sight of him.

Austin however was finding the girls trying to get his attention amusing. "I wouldn't say that. If anything, it gives us the opportunity to observe and possibly eliminate the school as a place of interest."

"I never really got a chance to look into the school. The only reason I came to this damn place was to keep an eye on Gabi." Troy said as they walked over to Gabriella's locker.

She spotted Ryan at his locker and started to go over, but Troy tightened his hold on her and pulled her back. She looked up at him before calling Ryan over. "RYAN. Over here."

Ryan turned around and his eyes practically popped out. He looked behind him and to the sides before pointing at himself with raised eyebrows. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded. He walked over slowly, a suspicious look on his face. "Is this that dream where you bring me three sailors that want to-"

"No."

"Oh…Gabs, can I talk to you for a moment." Ryan grabbed her arm and started to pull her away, but Troy pulled her back and growled lowly at him. Gabriella touched his arm lightly and after a moment of hesitation, he let her go. Ryan waited until they were out of ear range. "What is going on?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Ryan's her best friend. She trusted him with everything. But this was different. "Troy and I are together."

He waited for her to elaborated, but she didn't. "…So, let me get this straight. For months you're tormented by him. Then he fucks you without an explanation. And now you're dating him…Did I miss something?" Gabriella opened her mouth, prepared to say something. But nothing came out.

Troy, sensing that she was having some trouble, came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "You know Ryan. If I were you, I'd just go with it."

Ryan gulped at the look in Troy's eyes, and cowered slightly when Aiden and Austin came up behind him and crossed their arms, making them look very threatening. "I'll see you later."

Gabriella sighed as she watched Ryan run off. "I'm already practically alienated. Do you want me to be shunned by the entire community?"

"I don't trust him." The possessiveness was evident in Troy's voice.

She rolled her eyes. "He's gay Troy…Besides you don't need to worry about guys hitting on me." Her voice trailed off slightly at the end.

Troy bent his head down to her ear. "Do you feel that?" He pushed his hard dick against her ass. "That's from looking at you…I'd fuck you right now to prove how beautiful you are." She moaned at his words.

Austin nodded his head. "Troy being cautious is justifiable. You are, undeniably, a very attractive female. And judging from the elevated heartbeats of all the males that pass us, you shouldn't leave Troy's side."

"This is idiotic. Only vampire wannabes occupy this low educated area." Aiden said as he resisted the urge to punch the locker in front of him.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Vampire wannabes?"

"Humans that work for vampires in hopes that they will one day be turned into vampires. They tend to have a small tattoo on the back of their neck, telling other vampires that they already have a master, or keeper." Austin answered, seeing that he was the vampire here.

Gabriella was silent for a moment. "Sharpay sees us."

Troy looked forward, tightening his arms around her. "Austin, please tell me she's not-"

"She is." Austin said lowly, having to hold onto Aiden before he could go grab her.

Troy bent his head down. "We're leaving, and you are going to get your GED." Before Gabriella could say anything, she and Troy were suddenly at the car. He opened the door and put her inside. "Stay here, and don't open the door."

Troy was suddenly gone, and not even a few seconds later, he was back in the front seat, and Aiden and Austin in the back, holding an unconscious Sharpay. "Why is Sharpay Evans in here…unconscious?"

Gabriella looked back and forth between everyone for a moment. After realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer from Aiden or Austin, she turned towards Troy and, after he started the car, he pulled her close. "Don't worry. She's not a vampire, she's just a wannabe of a high ranked one, and we want to find her master."

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" Her question was met with silence.

.

It looked like a scene from an old cop film. A light shined down on Sharpay in the dark room. She was tied to a wooden chair, and she was slowly gaining consciousness. Her face scrunched up as she shied away from the light. "Hello?" She tried to get up, but found that she was restrained the chair. "Help! Please, is there anyone there?"

"Shut up." Aiden grunted as he came out of the shadows with Troy and Nathan.

It took Sharpay a minute to recognize him, but as she moved her head around the light, she saw his unique blue eyes. "Troy? What the hell?"

They ignored her as Nathan leaned forward with a menacing look. "Give us the location of your keeper Blondie."

Her eyes widened as she realized why she had been taken. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Austin appeared from behind and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. After a second or two, he pulled her hair back and exposed her neck. "She's one of Damien's."

Nathan sniffed the air and grimaced. "I can smell him all over her."

"Right, tell us where Damien is, and your death will not be painful." Aiden threatened as he gripped her arm.

Sharpay whimpered from the pain. "Please don't kill me…please." Troy rolled his eyes at her pathetic pleas, but stayed silent.

It was obvious Aiden was growing impatient. "Tell us where the fuck he is and we'll think about it."

Sharpay quickly looked at the pros and cons of this situation. While there were no pros, if she told them, she might be able to live for enough time to figure out a plan to get out of Damien's wrath. "Okay. Okay…New York City. He owns half of the nightclubs, that's how I met him. He promised to give me everything I've ever wanted."

"Save us the sob story! Tell us where he lays?" Nathan growled out as Austin gripped her hair harder.

A tear came out of her eye, staining her cheek with mascara. "The top of The Orion, West 42nd Street. He practically owns the whole building."

Austin let go of her hair and stood up. "When do we leave?"

Before Troy could answer, Sharpay reminded them of her presence. "Are you gonna let me go?" They all looked at Troy. It was his call.

To be honest, he would have enjoyed killing her slowly for all the pain she caused his mate. But he knew Gabriella didn't hold a grudge against her, and she wouldn't want him to kill Sharpay for her.

"You can drain a bit of her, but don't kill her. Let her go after, and make sure she doesn't know how to get here." Troy order, with a slight air of authority around him.

Austin pulled Sharpay's hair, again, to expose her jugular, while Nathan and Aiden went to go get ready for New York.

Troy opened his door and immediately, Gabriella jumped into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He quickly caught her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. They were only apart for forty minutes or so, but it felt like months.

Elijah, who was previously scouting the area, knocked on the wall next to Troy's door, alerting the couple of his presence. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Troy turned to Elijah, keeping Gabriella in his arms. "We're going to New York." His words caught her attention though.

She lifted her head from his chest. "New York? You're leaving?"

"You're coming too."

She blinked a few times. "I've never been to New York."

Troy smiled at her, leaning down to give her a little kiss. "You'll love it."

.

**I know it's not too long, but the next chapter will be longer. And please don't be angry for my treatment of Sharpay. She's not an important character in the story, and frankly, I just don't like her.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Please, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. I'm gonna be a part of it, New York, New York…These vagabond shoes, are longing to-"

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I will tear your trachea out and shove it up your ass." After Aiden's threat, Austin immediately stopped singing.

They had been driving nonstop, for one day and fifteen hours. Well, if you don't count the twenty minutes stops every two hours. They may be on an important mission, but that doesn't stop Troy and Gabriella from acting on their sexual urges. They were only one hour away, and the werewolves in the car could already smell the repugnant smell that is New York City.

Nathan gagged, trying not to puke. "It's times like this when I wish we had a witch."

Gabriella, who had just woken up from a nice nap, looked up at Troy, waiting for an explanation. "Witches can perform a spell on an item, like a necklace, or a ring, so when you wear it, the spell dulls our heightened smell and hearing. We're smelling things that no one should have to smell. And there are so many noises."She leaned into his shoulder while looking out the window, content with his explanation.

Troy kept one hand on the wheel while putting the other around her shoulders. "No, no, no. I'm not going to wait ten or twenty minutes at a pit stop for you two to have sex. Not when we're so close." Aiden said as he attempted to pull Gabriella away from Troy. Troy practically barked when Aiden touched her, and he immediately let go and held up his hands in his defense. "Ok, ok. Just don't get too touchy feely."

Aiden sat back against his seat, and Troy pulled Gabriella back to him, putting his eyes back on the road, and a cold expression on his face. Gabriella however stayed quiet, when Aiden touched her, she felt like her skin was being burned. It hurt a lot. But it was probably just her imagination.

"So where are we staying this time? It better not be the plaza, those maids are sensitive. One little pillow rips, and they go nuts."

Gabriella giggled lightly at Nathans' words. "I brought a loft in the building next to the Orion. Five rooms, three bathrooms, a terrace, and it's on the top floor."

"Three bathrooms? How the hell are we going to swing that?" Austin asked, obviously proud of his word use.

"I don't know, and I don't care. But if any of you use the bathroom in my room, I will rip your dicks off. And you" He looked down at Gabriella. "are not allowed to use the other bathrooms, especially during the night."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Troy. You can't honestly think you can tell me where I can and can't go to the bathroom."

Troy was silent for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But you can't take showers in the other ones. I'll be damned if anyone sees you walking around in a towel."

"Fair enough." Gabriella said with a tiny giggle.

.

"Damien, my love, I feel a presence has entered the city. It's a pack, and another, who I can't seem to place."

"Morgause, you know I can't be bothered with some petty minded canines."

"It's Bolton." The sing-song voice of the enchantress made the vampire sit up.

A grin found its way on his handsome face. "Finally. I've been waiting long enough for him to find me. Who's the other with them?" When he got no answer, he practically barked. "Who is it?"

"They're clouded from my vision. I can't see them."

Morgause words made him growl in anger and impatience. "Find out who it is!"

.

Gabriella looked out the window, completely enthralled by the sight of the one of the most famous cities in the world. "Wow."

"You like it?" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

With a happy sigh, she leaned back against him. "Yeah, it's amazing. I've never really been in a city before."

Troy smiled. "I'm glad you like it, because we're probably going to be here for a while."

Gabriella was silent for a moment before turning around in his arms. "Why are we here exactly?"

"There's a powerful vampire that lives in the building next to us. We've been looking for him for a while…There are a lot of vampires here, and we're going to meet up with the Werewolf pack of this city and talk to them tonight. Weres tend to get antsy when another pack comes onto their territory." Troy sounded a little serious.

Gabriella smiled sheepishly up at him. "I'm sorry I don't already know these things."

Troy leaned down and captured her lips for a soft kiss. "I don't expect you to."

A knock on the door stopped them from having another kiss. Troy sighed and went to open the door. "We're meeting Ian and his pack at their club in a few hours." Nathan said as Gabriella crept closer to hear them.

"We'll leave in an hour." Troy said before shutting the door and turning around to come face to face with Gabriella.

She had a little smile on her face. "I'm coming with you."

Troy opened his mouth to protest, but she raised an eyebrow, and he eventually realized that she was going to come with them, no matter what he said. "Fine…But you can't leave my side for one second." Gabriella stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips. "I'll go tell Elijah to buy you a dress and makeup."

She blinked a few times. "Dress?"

He nodded his head, slightly distracted by her lips. "They don't let girls in unless they're wearing a dress."

"That's terrible…And this place actually gets business?"

Troy couldn't help but grin. "It's one of the best clubs in the city." He knew she was debating wither or not to go now.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'll just have to pull through for one night." Troy was about to lean down and kiss her, but a knock on the door interrupted them, again. Gabriella went over to open it, but Troy beat her to it with a smug grin. She stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"Here's a dress and makeup." Troy raised an eyebrow. "I assumed she would want to come." Elijah said as he handed Troy a bag before going to get ready himself.

Troy looked down at the bag before turning back to Gabriella. "This is yours. It's for tonight." She took the bag and then looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to give me some privacy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So I can make love to you, but I can't see you get dressed?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a little smile. "I've never worn a dress before, or makeup. I want to see it for myself first, and then you can see."

"Fine." He cupped her face and gave her a nice soft, loving kiss before leaving.

.

"She's coming with us?" Austin asked as he took a sip of his scotch, laced with blood.

Nathan chuckled. "You are so whipped."

Troy narrowed his eyes mockingly. "She's my mate."

"Let me get this straight…You want your unbelievably hot, human, mate, who somehow plays a factor in the ending of the war, to go to a club that's possibly full of bloodthirsty vampires, and potentially dangerous werewolves…Does anyone else seem to think that this is a bad idea." Aiden seemed to be a little agitated.

Elijah put a calming hand on his shoulder. "She has us to protect her."

Troy nodded his head. "I won't let her leave my side for one second…I'm aware of where we're going and the fact that she is extremely attractive. If it were up to me, she wouldn't leave that room."

The sound of a fast beating heartbeat made everyone turn to the door Gabriella was coming out of. "I'm ready." She was wearing a dark red tube top dress that clung to her curves, stopped just above her knees, and made her breasts look very prominent. Her eyes were dark, as were her lips. She looked like a seductress of the night. "Do I look okay?"

It was silent for a few moments. Troy was debating wither to cover her up and make sure no male could ever see her so beautiful again, or tearing her dress off and fucking her against the wall right there and then. "Wow." Nathan whispered as a slight bulge grew in his pants. Troy turned his head and growled. Nathan held up his hands in his defense. "Involuntary reaction, I am not a robot."

Troy growled at all of them as a warning before taking his jacket off and putting it around Gabriella. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "If you so much as bite your lip or bend over, I will not hesitate to fuck you raw." Gabriella sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the wetness pool between her thighs. Troy nipped at her ear and growled lowly at the smell of her arousal.

Austin cleared his throat, reminding them that they were not alone. Gabriella realized that they probably heard what Troy whispered to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she tightened Troy's jacket around her, trying her best not to blush. "We should go." Elijah said after a moment of silence.

Troy took her hand, pulling her close. "Don't let go."

.

"This is despicable." Elijah said as they watched a drunken couple trying to stick their tongues down each other's throats.

Gabriella noticed Austin had a disgusted frown on. "What's wrong?"

Austin looked down at her for a moment. "The vampires here are what we consider contaminated blood. They're just punks who don't know the meaning of the word honor, history, respect, or rules. They just do as they please, thinking that because they're now immortal they can do anything they want. All they do is drink, party, wreck havoc, and get…They give pure blood vampires a bad name."

Gabriella considered it for a moment. Looking at the vampires drunk and stumbling everywhere, then looking at Austin, who was poised, calm, patient, collected. She could see what he meant.

Troy growled at a couple of guys who passed by and openly gawked at Gabriella. She tightened her hand in Troy's, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the stares. But she also noticed the number of females that were staring at Troy. He too noticed the girls staring at him and could feel Gabriella's uneasiness. "You have no need to be jealous."

"Neither do you." She whispered back harshly, not liking getting caught being a little jealous.

Troy chuckled lowly. "There's a big difference. These animals are stronger then you. I can kill those girls without even lifting a finger."

Gabriella blinked a few times. The realization that Troy's probably killed people finally comes to her. "You've killed before." She wasn't asking a question, just stating the fact.

"Ian's waiting for us." Aiden said, interrupting Troy before he could answer, as they started walking to the VIP room in the back.

There was a handsome guy, with bright yellow eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He was sitting on a plush loveseat with two girls on both sides of him. Around the room were five other men, all who had a woman or two. Gabriella assumed that they were the pack, and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Ian, the one on the loveseat, noticed them walk in. He gave his boys a little look, and all the girls were ushered out. "Ah, the legendary hybrid…It's been a long, long time. Couple centuries if my memory serves me correctly. Imagine my surprise when I heard you wanted to talk to me." His voice was low, and he spoke in a slow meticulous way. Gabriella was confused. He was talking about Troy as if he was Harry Potter. "And this must be your…beautiful mate."

Everyone could hear the low growl that originated from Troy. But Ian only smirked. "We've come to discuss your vampire problem."

"Damien."

Troy nodded. "He's been a thorn in our side since the beginning…I'm simply here to inform you that we will be around, and if you wish to aid us, you may."

Ian looked at his pack, silently communicating with them. "You know I'd hate to miss an opportunity to hang with you, even at the risk of war. Consider us at your disposal." His smirk made Gabriella a little uncomfortable.

Troy and Ian gave each other a nod, the tension in the room disappearing immediately, as the packs get reacquainted with one another. Ian held his hand out to Gabriella, who looked up at Troy before taking it. He brought her hand up to his lips, knowing that it would anger Troy. "I'm Ian. And it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, ignoring the pain that shot though her when Ian touched her, and hooked her arm through his. "Do I not know something?" Troy noticed Ian grin at the angelic sound of her voice.

"I have to admit. After all these years, I never thought you'd find her…And now that you have, I must admit that she is more beautiful than I thought she would be." Ian looked her up and down a few times, prompting Troy to tighten his jaw.

Gabriella looked up again, confusion written all over her face. "Troy?"

Ian looked between Troy and Gabriella. "You haven't told her? That's strange; the women tend to fall at our feet when they find out."

"Forgive me for not taking advice from someone who killed their mate." Gabriella gasped lightly.

Ian grinned at Troy's words. "Tamara was weak, moral, blond. She was a good fuck for while. But if I didn't kill her then, I would have eventually. You on the other hand have found the perfect mate."

Troy looked down at his side. "Mates need each other physically. It's a little rare when mates are attracted to each other emotionally, mentally and physically." He explained, seeing her confusion.

"Aw. She's so naïve, it almost makes her hotter. You can get away with anything. Saying you can have two mates is what I would do." It was obvious Ian was having fun.

"We're staying next to the Orion. Stop by sometime." Troy said sharply as he started walking out with Gabriella. Ian grinned and walked back to his little couch, the girls from before coming back in and the party starting up again.

Elijah, Nathan, Austin, and Aiden watched, wanting to follow their alpha, but knowing that he and his mate needed to talk, alone. They knew it was a bad idea to lie to her, but they were afraid she would freak out.

.

Gabriella walked in their room, feeling a little uneasy from the silent ride home. She took off the dress and put on one of her giant button down shirts. It went down right below her thighs, making it look like a dress. She looked at the door to see Troy watching her.

She looked down as she rolled the sleeves up. "Troy, I've trusted you since the beginning…I'm starting to think I should never have trusted you at all."

Troy was in front of her in a flash, cupping her face and kissing her hard. "Don't ever say that again." He whispered against her lips.

She backed away from him, not being able to think clearly with him so close. "Then what do you want me to say Troy. You've done nothing but keep me in the dark, and now, apparently, you've lied to me too…I came to New York because of you. I gave my virginity to you. And I've changed my life because of you…All I want you to do, is tell me the truth."

He was silent for a few moments, walking back and forth a few times. "Okay…It started with one vampire, one werewolf, and one hybrid. Ian is the original werewolf, Damien is the original vampire…and I'm the original hybrid."

She waited for more, like a shocking twist. "That's it? That's the secret you didn't want to tell me."

"Ian and Damien bred more of their kind. But I didn't. I'm the only hybrid in existence…I'm more powerful then Damien and Ian, and they know that. Ian and I are on ok terms, but Damien is, forgive the cliché, my mortal enemy. He's dangerous, and I need to kill him…What we told you before, about the history of the war, that was a lie. But there really was a prophesy; and it said a battle, unlike any other would occur, involving all the species. And the mate of the hybrid would either be the cause of it, or she would stop it."

Gabriella looked at him for a moment. It wasn't really much of a lie. But it still hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

He shook his head, a guilty look on his face. "I was afraid you would get scared and freak out…Damien wants you dead."

"So you decided to bring me to the city he lives in?" She was so confused. None of this was making any sense.

"I'm going to kill him first." Troy said as he walked closer to her, his voice rising slightly.

A theory went through her mind, and it made her angry. "Am I the bait?"

Troy froze. His mate believed he wanted to do her harm, and it hurt him to think that she didn't trust him anymore. "No. I would never allow that…You're here, because I can't survive a minute away from you, but I needed to come here. I need to finish what Damien started a long time ago." Gabriella stared at the ground for a moment. Feeling the dread she felt a few moments ago disappear. Troy noticed her change and brought her close, wrapping his arms around her as her cheek pressed against his hard chest. "I'm so, so sorry I lied. I won't do it ever again."

She let out a scoff like laugh. "You better not."

They stayed like that for a few moments. "I love you."

She looked up, and gave him a small smile. "I know I shouldn't, but I love you too."

Troy gave her a tiny smile. "We just had our first fight."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're expecting make up sex?" At the sight of his smile turning into a smug smirk, she stood on her tippy toes to brush her lips against his before leaning back down. "I saw a bookstore across the street."

"You're lucky you're so hot." Troy said after a few moments of hesitation. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her face light up while she went to grab jeans. He put his coat back on and opened the door for her, knowing the cheesiness of it would make her roll her eyes. She was practically skipping to the elevator. "What's so special about books?"

Gabriella paused for a brief moment. "Please tell me you've read a book."

He chuckled. "Of course I have. I just never really saw what was so special about them."

"When I read something, it immediately translates into pictures in my head. It's like watching a movie." She explained as Troy took her hand.

They walked across the street, ignoring the guys staring lustfully at Gabriella and the girls staring longingly at Troy. "So watch a movie instead." He still didn't quite understand her love of books. Gabriella only smiled at him as he opened the bookstores door for her.

.

Damien looked down at the hundreds of people walking the streets. He turned his head to the left, a little annoyed to see the whore still in his bed. He contemplated killing her before looking back down and seeing Troy walk out of a bookstore. He was holding hands with a beauty, and Damien immediately knew that she was his mate. Not only was she beautiful, she seemed to have a glow.

The envy and rage started to build. Not only was Troy the most powerful, he also now has the most beautiful woman. Ever since the beginning Damien has hated Troy. And that stupid prophesy only gave him more of a reason to start a war. Vampires have it harder then Werewolves. Werewolves don't need human blood to survive, except for those pussy vampires who drink animal blood. But Werewolves were never hunted as much as vampires and they can go in the sun. Now Damien is the only vampire that can walk in the sun, but that doesn't mean he won't fight for his race.

Troy has the best of both worlds. So, ever since the beginning, Damien has been searching for a way to become a hybrid. And after centuries, he finally found one of the original witches, and after a little compulsion, she was his for the taking.

Morgause le Fay, the elder sister of the infamous Morgana le Fay. While it's a well known fact that Morgana le Fay has been missing for centuries, her sister has just been under the radar. And Damien is extremely handsome, and very charming. It didn't take much to get Morgause to be his.

She told him that the only way to become a hybrid was to use the blood of the original hybrid. Now Troy would never willingly give his blood to Damien, so there was only one other option. Threaten to kill his mate.

He waited years for Troy to finally find his mate; and now that it's happened. He wasn't going to let the opportunity go.

But Damien never expected Troy's mate to be so goddamn beautiful.

.

**I know it's a little short. But I hate waiting for chapters when I like a story, so I didn't really want any of you to wait too long.**

**Please review. I really like to know what people think.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Being content is okay. But being completely satisfied and happy is a feeling that just can't be topped.

Lying in their bed, Troy watched, with a smile, as Gabriella traced circles on his chest. They had just made love, and Troy wanted to give her a little rest before taking her roughly again.

He had explained a few things. Like how he was really born before the medieval ages, and how he met King Arthur and other things like that throughout time. Gabriella had so many questions for him, and he answered them all with a grin.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gabriella propped her head on his chest, looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "When you first kissed me."

Troy's smile fell from his face. "Oh yeah, about that…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it like that. I was trying to avoid you, so I wouldn't molest you or something given the chance. But then, on the one day I decided to walk home, I saw you, and I couldn't help myself. There was nothing to distract myself with…so I kissed you. Then I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I needed to see you. So I went to you house. Really wish it hadn't been raining though."

Gabriella blinked a few times. "I wasn't accusing you of anything. I was just thinking about it."

"Oh…well, disregard the previous statement then." He said as he cleared his throat.

She giggled lightly. "I thought it was an interesting way for it to happen…I mean, if you had told me beforehand that might have been nice."

But there was a little something in her voice that told him her mind was fixed on something that she wanted. "What is it?" She looked up with a blush on her face before looking back down. He lifted her chin with her finger, a tiny grin on his face. "Tell me."

"Can I…try something?"

He raised an eyebrow at her shy tone. "Of course." Gabriella bit her lip, moving her hand down to his still erect cock. It seemed like he was always hard for her.

Troy's hips bucked at the contact, realizing what she wanted. She trailed her fingers lightly over him, causing him hold his breath in anticipation. He's pleasured her every way possible, but Gabriella hasn't really taken a lot of initiative.

He gasped when she finally wrapped her hand around him, pumping up and down slowly. "I don't really know what to do." She admitted with a shy smile, but her eyes betrayed how aroused she was.

"Keep doing that." Troy said as his eyes fluttered close.

She looked down and couldn't help but notice that her small hand almost didn't fit around him. It didn't feel strange like she thought it would. It actually felt kind of good. Emitting those noises from him by a simple up and down with her hands was so exciting.

She watched his face, loving the groans he tried to keep in. "Like that?" Knowing her innocent voice would just arouse him more.

He let out a long deep moan. "Yes."

Troy was in losing it. Every pump was making him burn, and it didn't help that she just so happened to be naturally good at this. He's never felt this type of pleasure, the only thing that can compare is being inside her.

Then he felt her lick the tip of his cock, and his eyes almost bugged out of his sockets. "Oh fuck." He groaned out grabbing the sheets in his hand tightly, resisting the urge to grab her hair and bob her head up and down.

He tasted surprisingly good. And Gabriella licked him tentatively again before suddenly taking him in her mouth, moaning at the feel and taste of him, causing vibrations that made him buck his hips harshly.

But before she could do anything else, he pulled her up, a wild look in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly, feeling a little sad that she probably did something wrong.

With one swift move, she was on her back, and Troy was above her. And without a warning, he thrust into her, moaning lowly at her warm juices that welcome him tightly.

"That was incredible. But I need to be inside you now." He whispered huskily before biting her shoulder.

Gabriella closed her eyes and didn't even hold back the moans. She likes it when Troy's gentle with her. But the pleasure is unbelievable when he's rough with her. "Don't stop." She whimpered out as he pounded into her with mercy.

Troy was already close to the edge from her previous actions. And from the sounds she was making she wasn't far off either.

With a growl, Troy pulled out and flipped her over, getting her on all fours, her delicious ass just begging to be fucked. He leaned down to her ear, preparing himself at her entrance. "I want to try something now."

Gabriella screamed as he entered her roughly, the new angle making him hit some spots that made her see stars. "Oh god." She moaned out as Troy bit the back of her shoulder.

He started slow, allowing her to adjust to the new position. But he could hold back for long. And he was soon pounding into her from behind so fast he was almost a blur. She was so tight and warm, he couldn't help himself.

With a ragged groan he pushed her down a little, allowing him to go deeper. "Fuck." He growled out, feeling so close to the edge.

"Troy…I'm g- I'm gonna…Oh god." Gabriella screamed out as an intense tingle rain ran through her, like a lightning bolt.

Troy's eyes widened as she tightened even more around him, causing him to fall over the edge. He didn't even notice how hard he was holding her hips as he erupted inside her. Everything went black for a moment. Feeling the spasms take ahold as his body went limp.

.

"So Troy was there, when you changed?"

Austin smiled. Her curiosity was cute. "He found me in a ditch, right after I was attacked. There were a lot of vampires in England at the time. He helped me with my transition and the thirst, I learned to feed on lowly humans who deserved to be killed…I've been with him since."

Gabriella looked in awe for a moment before turning to Elijah. She was finally getting the stories she had been waiting for. "Troy and I fought together during the civil war. I was attacked by a werewolf while scouting. Troy saved me from being eaten, and helped me with my first full moon and so on. I've been by his side since, and will be until the end."

Nathan sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, ignoring Troy's little growl. "I was drafted into Vietnam after I decided that college is for suckers. My story's pretty much like Elijah's, except afterwards, we got high…God I miss the seventies."

Gabriella giggled lightly before turning to Aiden. He's yet to really warm up to her, and she couldn't figure out why. "Troy saved me from a group of vampires, they almost killed me. And a few days after, he saved me from a werewolf. But I was bitten…Worst luck ever…He taught me how to survive as a werewolf and yada yada yada."

"Have you guys met Ian before?" She asked curiously, wanting to know everything.

They all nodded. "We've bumped into him a few times, he's kind of cool. And he's much more pleasant than Damian. I wouldn't be surprised if they based the Omen on that dude." Nathan said with a tiny chuckle.

Gabriella turned her head to Troy. "What's Damien's deal?"

"He's just jealous of Troy because he wants to be a hybrid too." Nathan answered as he examined his watch.

"So there isn't really a war against vampires and werewolves?"

Austin decided to answer this one, since he's a vampire in a werewolf pack. "There is. Though it did start with Damian fighting against Troy and Ian, it escalated to the point of vampires and werewolves just killing each other for reasons they can't even remember…Me being part of a pack is something frowned upon. My kind doesn't like being friendly with Werewolves."

They all smiled as she fidgeted, trying to find the right words for her next question. "So are all the movies complete bullshit?"

Aiden couldn't help but chuckle. "Well there was a Dracula, but he wasn't the first vampire. They do have reflections, and crucifixes have no effect on them. Us werewolves just look like giant wolves when we shift…I guess a somewhat accurate movie is Twilight."

Gabriella scrunched her face up. "I hate that movie."

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Kristen Stewart's kinda hot. And the wolves in those movies are pretty much what we look like when we shift. Except we can shift whenever we want, and vampires don't glow in the sun, they die. Oh, and they don't have extra powers, other than their super strength, heightened senses, super speed, and so on."

"I saw that show the Vampires Diaries once." Gabriella said, feeling proud for remembering the name.

"I love that show." They all turned towards Austin at his little squeal. "What? It's a pretty accurate show on vampires…And Damon and Elena belong together. She is just too pretty to be with Stefan, Damon is so much hotter."

Troy leaned down to her ear when she raised an eyebrow. "Austin's bisexual."

Nathan scoffed. "He prefers guys though." Austin mockingly glared at him.

The sound of a doorbell made them all go ridged.

Nathan and Aiden immediately put their backs to the wall by the door, ready to attack. Austin and Elijah put Gabriella behind them, ready to protect her from anything. And Troy went to open the door.

"It's a just the doorman." He said, but made sure everyone still had their guard up.

"I was asked to deliver this letter and package, personally." The old man seemed a little annoyed, and he quickly left after Troy took the letter and box.

"Bloodsuckers…It must be Damian." Nathan said as he leaned down to smell the letter.

Troy looked down at the letter for a moment before ripping it open. "My dear Troy, it was a pleasant surprise to hear that you were in the city. Since this is the first time in many, many years that you, Ian, and I are in the same place, I would like to invite you to a little party tonight. It will be held at my estate upstate. The theme will of course be Victorian. The package contains a dress for your mate to wear. Think of it as a truce for one night."

Gabriella took the box slowly, but didn't open it. "What are you going to do?" Troy looked up at her for a moment. Taking her anywhere near Damian was not something he even wanted to think about. But he could see in her eyes that she wanted to go. He couldn't understand why, but he couldn't deny her.

"We're going. And we'll be prepared for anything."

.

Gabriella looked down at her dress for a moment. It just covered her feet, but surprisingly didn't drag on the floor. As if it was made specifically for her. Black lace over dark red satin, the top was a solid bodice with a low neckline that went off the shoulder, the sleeves slightly puffy, and short. And black opera gloves. Her hair was up, a few tendrils of curls framing her face. Her lips were red, eyes dark and seductive.

She looked stunning.

And as they drove to Damian's estate, Troy found it hard to keep his mind from straying to her naked in his bed, under him while he thrust into her wildly.

"Elijah and Austin will be with you if I can't be. They'll also take you home in case of an emergency." Troy explained as they drove through the gates and up to Damian's mansion.

"I look like a tool." Nathan said as he fidgeted in his tuxedo for the hundredth time.

Gabriella sympathized. "I feel like I'm wearing a Halloween costume."

Austin however seemed to be very comfortable in his tuxedo. "My time was the Victorian era. I prefer these suits to baggy jeans and wife-beaters."

Troy took Gabriella's hand as they got out. "I didn't think you'd come." He barely even blinked at the sound of Ian's casual voice.

"It's nice to see you too." Troy said absently as he took a look at their surroundings, glad he told Aiden to take a quick check of the perimeter when they got there.

Ian's eyes fell to Gabriella with a smirk. "You look positively stunning, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella blushed when he bent down and gave the back of her gloved hand a kiss. "Thank you." She said quietly as she put her arm through Troy's.

"The last time I saw you in a tux was at Lincoln's funeral." Ian said with a little chuckle as the two packs walked to the door.

"Lincoln? As in Abraham Lincoln, the president?" She asked in wonder as the doorman started leading them in.

Troy smiled down at her. "He was a good guy. I wanted to pay my respects."

The door man led them through a hallway to a big door. Aiden joined them again before they entered; giving Troy a little nod to tell him the area was safe. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll talk to him about it when I get the chance." He whispered to Aiden, giving him a knowing look. Aiden simply sighed.

It was a lush ballroom. White marble walls, with a few giant floor length mirrors. A whole band playing classical music. A hypnotizing chandelier, and three-branched candlesticks everywhere. The grand staircase looked like it belonged in an opera house.

Actually, the place looked a lot like the Palais Garnier.

And Gabriella felt like she had stepped into the past. Something she always dreamed of doing.

But Troy felt like he stepped into a memory. One that didn't end well.

He motioned his head for his pack to spread out. Ian did the same. "He's at the top of the staircase." Ian said as Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him.

As soon as they walked in, all eyes were on them, their scents so obvious in the room of vampires. And for a moment, Troy thought it was a trap. But then Damian started walking down the staircase with a handclap, gaining everyone's attention.

Gabriella blinked a few times, not thinking that someone so evil would be so handsome. Slick black hair, bright green eyes, slim muscular figure, and a sinister smirk. He looked so superior to the other vampires.

"The one and only, Troy Bolton. So glad you could make it. I must admit, I was almost afraid you wouldn't come." Everyone went back to what they were doing, having Damian's confirmation that the werewolves are supposed to be here made them a little uncomfortable, but they trust their master.

Troy gripped Gabriella's hand a little harder as Damian walked over to them. "You were nice enough to invite us. We didn't want to disappoint you." His cool demeanor and calm voice made Damian grin.

Damian bowed his head and brought Gabriella's hand up to his lips. "You must be Troy's mate. It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm Damian."

"Gabriella." She introduced herself quietly.

Damian stood up straight with a tiny smirk. "And she's modest too." Troy stifled the bark that threatened to come out. He didn't like the way Damian was looking at her. "If I may be so bold, you look ravishing in that dress."

Gabriella blushed. "Oh, thank you. I don't own many dresses or formal attire, and this dress feels a little _too _good for me."

"You look like Spanish rose." Troy fought the urge to narrow his eyes at Damian's words.

Ian chuckled lightly. "You haven't changed a bit Damian."

"Neither have you Ian. I assume that rugged look you've always sported is more popular this century. You could've at least shaved though." Damian's words were meticulous, and laced with contempt and humor.

Ian touched the stubble on his chin and grinned. "We can't all be clean cut."

"Or psychotic." Troy added with a tiny smirk.

Damian noticed Gabriella's eyes scanning the room with excitement. He offered his hand to her. "Would you like a tour? I can assure you, the rest of the house is just as magnificent."

She wanted to badly to say yes. And Troy could tell. "The foyer looks a lot like the Palais Garnier." She said softly, hooking her arm through Troy's.

Damian cocked his head to the side, an amused look on his face. "She's smart too." He nodded his head. "I was at the grand opening of the Palais Garnier. I fell in love with the place, and whenever I have a new house built, I make sure it closely resembles the famous opera house."

"You've always been one to show off." Troy said with a tiny grin.

Damian didn't even glance at him. "There's no need to be jealous."

Troy scoffed lightly, showing that he was amused, and not affected by his words. "No Damian. I believe _you_ are the jealous one here."

Something flashed in Damian's eyes. And Gabriella thought she was about to see the evil Damian she had heard so much about. Not the charming gentle intellectual that stood in front of her.

But he quickly smiled with a little chuckle, his bright skin looking flawless under the chandelier. "How quickly you forget that you're in my home. And the mere fact that you're not in chains now, is because I am in charge here."

Ian scoffed, grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter who walked by. "You know full well that Troy can take out half of these parasites without even trying."

Damian glanced at Gabriella, and couldn't help but feel his chest tighten as she gripped Troy's arm. "Are you frightened, Gabriella?"

"No. Just surprised." At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "From the stories I've heard, you sounded like a vicious monster. I wasn't expecting you to be so well mannered and courteous."

Damian chuckled lowly. "Well, Troy does tend to exaggerate sometimes. Or perhaps his dogs told you those stories."

Troy tightened his fist behind his back. "Or perhaps you're just a terrific actor."

Ian chuckled, drowning the rest of his drink. "Just like old times."

"Darling?"

A woman with long light brown hair and an hourglass figure wearing a green gown with long medieval sleeves sauntered over to them, a quizzical smile on her face. She looked like something out of a fairytale.

Troy stiffened. "Morgause."

Ian leaned over to Troy a little. "Didn't you kill her?" He whispered, knowing full well that almost everyone in the room could hear them.

Damian took Morgause hand and brought her close to him. "You of all people should know how hard it is to kill a witch, Ian."

Troy leaned down to Gabriella's ear, practically feeling her curiosity. "Ian once slept with a witch. When he didn't return her feelings, she started making his life a living hell. So he tried to kill her. But killing a witch, or at least getting her to leave you alone, is a lot harder than it seems."

"And there's nothing worse than a bitch with magic powers." Ian said with a tiny wince.

Morgause clicked her tongue, prepared to answer with a witty comeback. But then her eyes landed on Gabriella. "What is this?" Her tone was hard, and a little hostile.

Gabriella started taking her arm out of Troy's, but he wouldn't let her. "Gabriella, this is Morgause."

She glanced up at his hard face before smiling softly at Morgause. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure you know who she is." Damian said as he pushed a little hair out Morgause face.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side for a moment before her eyes widened. "M- Morgause le Fay. As in Morgana le Fay's sister?"

Morgause sneered, her eyes narrowing. Being associated with her sister is something she is getting very tired of. "Yes. I am the one. Those movies and TV shows don't do me justice though."

"I…I can't believe I'm meeting you. I've read so much about you." Damian couldn't help but smile at Gabriella's smile. She's so cute when she's excited.

Morgause looked between her and Troy for a moment before grinning. "It's a shame our torrid love affair was never documented Troy. It would have made such a nice story."

Gabriella looked up at Troy as he growled. "One night, is not a love affair."

Ian rocked back and forth for a moment. "This is awkward."

Gabriella dropped her arm from Troy. "I…I have to…Excuse me." She walked off, feeling her chest tighten with every step.

Troy watched her go with a sigh. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

Damian smirked. "You're so naïve if you think you're going to be able to hide all your dirty secrets from her…She's much too clever, and sensitive."

Troy took a deep breath through gritted teeth. "She's not sensitive, just shocked."

Morgause scoffed. "Oh Troy, All girls are sensitive."

"She's not like most girls. She's different." Troy practically barked out.

Ian furrowed his brow. "Isn't that what all guys say, even though their girls are all pretty much the same…I will admit Gabriella seems a little different though."

Troy started walking away, but Morgause pulled him back. "Give her a minute Troy."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp roughly. "Don't touch me."

"The prophesy was very clear Troy. Your relationship with her however, was not. I don't believe that she can be enough for you." Her voice was low, and a little seductive.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Get over yourself Morgause. What happened between us was a one-time mistake. _Gabriella_ is all I need and all I want."

She chuckled lowly. "She's pretty. I'll give her that. But she doesn't seem strong enough to enter a war. Or end one."

Troy was about to walk away and go look for Gabriella. But then he noticed that Damian was gone. "Shit."

.

"Oh god." Gabriella gasped as she clutched her stomach. She's never felt this kind of pain before. It was strange, and subtle, yet so painful.

Is this what jealously really feels like? The idea of Troy having sex, or even kissing another woman, makes her chest hurt in a way that's so hard to explain. It's like her whole world is crashing down around her. Her stomach is flipping, and she feels like she's falling.

She didn't even notice that she had walked into the courtyard, and she didn't look around to see the beautiful flowers and shrubs which would normally amaze her. The only thing that she could feel was her chest tightening.

"An exceptional woman like you shouldn't cry over a dog like Troy."

She spun around in shock. Not sure if she should be relieved that it was only Damian. "I wasn't crying…I don't cry."

He lightly chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. "Of course you don't."

"I just…I'm a little surprised. I didn't know about Morgause. I haven't really talked to Troy about the other women in his life yet." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling a little vulnerable.

"Troy's been around for centuries. You weren't assuming he was celibate the entire time, were you?" Damian's voice was laced with a little humor, but she could tell that he was just trying to cheer her up.

She blushed, tugging her glove up a bit. "No. But I wasn't prepared to meet one of his lovers."

Her lips formed a tight smile, and she looked so strong. But her eyes gave away her pain, and Damian wished he could take her pain away and bring back that excited glint in her eyes when she walked in earlier. He knew this was his chance to destroy their bond, but he couldn't take it. He just couldn't. "What happened between Troy and Morgause was a drunken accident. He was heavily intoxicated, and she took advantage of him…When he realized what happened, he tried to kill her, and almost succeeded."

Gabriella blinked a few times. Why was he telling her this? Wouldn't he want her feeling worse about Troy?

"Why is she here then?"

Damian looked to the side for a moment, feeling unable to lie to her. "Having a powerful witch at my disposal is an advantage I can't ignore…I stumbled upon her sometime in the late eighties, and I found that we share a common goal. So it was only natural for me to charm her into my bed, and into my plans."

Gabriella tried to figure it out on her own, and though she had a clue, she wanted to be sure. "What common goal?"

He looked up for a moment, a tiny grin on his face that seemed vicious. "Let's just say that Morgause and I…don't like Troy very much."

"So the stories are true." The words came out before she could stop them. Damian strikes her as the kind of guy that's very polite and courteous, but can lose his temper easily and harshly.

He looked down at her with a hard stare for a moment. "Yes. They're true…Are you frightened yet?"

She took a step back as he started coming towards her. "That depends. Are you going to kill me?"

Damian froze, and something flashed in his eyes. He didn't look menacing anymore. In fact, he looked harmless, and a little pained. "I will never hurt you."

That shocked her a bit. "Wha-"

"Gabriella." Troy sighed in relief as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tight, inhaling her scent and thanking god that she wasn't in danger.

She didn't want to hug him back, but him holding her made the pain go away, and she hated to admit it, but she did miss his presence these last few minutes. "Troy." She whispered into in chest.

Troy turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Damian. If you even touched her, so help me god, I will-"

Damian held his hands up in defense. "We were just talking."

Troy blinked a few times. "_You_ don't _just_ talk."

"People change." Damian said with a tiny smirk as he glanced at Gabriella.

Troy didn't like this. Something weird was going on. "After all this time, you've decided to become nice, now?"

Damian chuckled silently. "Of course not. I will become a hybrid, by any means necessary."

Gabriella looked between Troy and Damian as they stared each other down. "How?"

He looked at her for a split moment before looking back at Troy, his face hard as he repeated himself, "By any means necessary."

Troy sighed with a little head shake. "You'll never change, will you Damian."

"I've always been one for tradition, you knew this party was for us to discuss terms. That's why you came." Damian said as he turned to walk back into the party, knowing they would follow.

Troy followed him into his study, where Ian was waiting for them. But he stopped at the door and looked down at Gabriella. He bent his head down and kissed her gently, lingering for a moment before nodding at Austin and Elijah coming up behind her. "Stay with her."

She watched him walk in and close the door. Unbelievably curious as to what they were going to talk about in there. Turning around, she smiled softly at Austin and Elijah. "He just wants you to be safe."

"I know." She said with a little sigh as Austin held out his hand to her, asking for a dance.

"It'll take your mind off it." Austin smiled as Elijah leaned against the wall, grabbing a drink and keeping watch for anything unusual.

She took a look at everyone else dancing. It was so formal, and pristine. They were all in step, perfectly. "I don't know how."

He chuckled and brought her close, quickly spinning her around and bringing her back as they fell in step with everyone else. "Just relax and follow my lead."

Gabriella looked down at their feet moving. "You're good at this."

"These types of dances were popular in my time. I'm not saying I detest today's grinding dances, but I certainly prefer the waltz." Austin said with a little grin.

She giggled lightly. "I'm a fan of the jitterbug."

Austin furrowed his brow for a moment before letting out a quite laugh. "Ah yes. The 'roaring' twenties. That was a good time. We came to America for a short while, and left right before the Great Depression. Troy insisted that we come back when the German's invaded Poland. He wanted to join the war. He's fought in just about every war. I stayed in England though, fought on the British side."

"That's when Troy met Aiden, right?" Aiden was quite a mystery. He hadn't really reveled much about himself. And he always seemed restless and angry.

"Yes, and saved him from a pack of vampires, only to be bitten by a werewolf…Don't worry about Aiden. He'll come around. He's just been on the edge lately…His mate Cassandra was taken, and we suspect it was one of Damian's men that took her." Austin explained with a sad smile.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "I didn't know."

"It's not exactly something he likes to talk about…Mates are a little rare these day. Not everyone has them, usually only those that are _born_ a werewolf or vampire have mates. But perhaps it's because Cassandra was born a werewolf…She's only been a part of our pack for a few years.

She blinked a few times, finally piecing together Aiden. She felt a little guilty being so happy with Troy, when Aiden sees them he must think of his mate. "When was she taken?"

Austin thought about it for a moment. "About four months ago."

Gabriella's eyes scanned the room for Aiden. She found him and Nathan talking to two guys from Ian's pack. "I can't imagine how he must feel."

Austin followed her gaze and smiled sadly. "He's pretty good at hiding it. But he's prepared for the worst. We're on the brink of war, and we all have to make sacrifices."

"You too?"

"Mates are extremely rare with vampires. Wolves are monogamous, we are not. I've had many partners, but no one serious. Finding someone to spend eternity with is difficult. And vampires are very sexual beings, being polygamists has become part of our nature." Austin said in such causal way, not blushing or blinking twice when talking about anything sexual.

Gabriella couldn't help but admire the way he spoke. Like such a gentleman. And he doesn't seem to mind that this information is so foreign to her, he actually seemed to like explaining things. "I never thought I would find anyone I would want to be with for the rest of my life. I still can't believe that I'm Troy's mate. I'm a little scared that one day I'll go to sleep and wake up to find this was all just a dream."

Austin chuckled. "This is real alright. It's as real as it gets. You and Troy will probably be together forever."

She blinked a few times. "How will that work? I'm human, I will die one day."

Austin closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could take back what he said. "Damn. I shouldn't have said that…You should talk to Troy about that soon."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, knowing that he was screwed. "You should probably start considering being a werewolf." When her eyes widened, he quickly added. "Troy would never force it upon you. But being immortal isn't that bad. It's kind of nice actually. And pretty soon you'll realize that you want to be with Troy forever, even if it means giving up your humanity."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, barely even feeling her feet moving so fluidly to the music.

Would it hurt? Would it mean that she could spend forever with Troy? She couldn't really figure out if she was attached to the fact that she's human. Does it really make a difference, being a werewolf or not, other than the immortality and wolf changing abilities. Is she ready to give up her mortality? …To be honest, she couldn't really think of a real reason to stay human. She was never really happy, or ambitious. She sort expected her life to play out normally and boring. But then Troy changed everything, and now she suddenly wants to travel the world, and have adventures that she's only read about in books.

"You're probably right." Gabriella said as a smile slowly appeared on her face. The song ended, and everyone stopped dancing to turn and clap for the band. They nodded and smiled before starting another song.

Austin brought her back over to Elijah, who had joined Aiden and Nathan. The two guys from Ian's pack turned and greeted her. "And you're the famous Gabriella."

She frowned. "Everyone keeps saying that."

The one with shaggy blond hair and hazel eyes bowed. "I'm Hazel. This is Chris." He gestured to the werewolf next to him with dark red hair and green eyes.

"Hazel is Ian's Beta, and Chris is third-in-command." Nathan explained as he took a sip of his wine.

Chris shrugged with a humorous smile "It's a living."

Gabriella smiled back at him for a moment before a thought entered her mind. "Wait. Who's Troy's Beta?"

Aiden raised a finger. "I'm Beta, Elijah's third-in-command."

"Troy could probably be a one man show, but someone has to do the tedious things." Nathan added with a smug smirk.

Chris could tell that Gabriella hasn't really been formally introduced to their world. And from what Ian told them the other night, she hasn't really been told much either. "These guys are kind of famous you know. Being part of a pack with Troy as the Alpha is considered an honor. But being in Ian's pack, we use our positions and tittles a little more."

"Troy's pack is elusive and mysterious. Not many people know what he looks like, so he gets by pretty easily." Hazel added, grinning at Aiden.

Chris looked Austin up and down for a moment. "They're also the only pack with a vampire."

Austin narrowed his eyes. He and Chris have never gotten along. In all the times they've met, Chris just wouldn't warm up to him. "Out of respect for the lady, I won't dignify that with a response."

Gabriella furrowed her brow. Being treated so delicately was starting to get old.

But before she could say anything, Troy was suddenly next to her, taking her hand in his. "We're leaving." His tone was low and firm.

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest. She was starting to enjoy the evening. And being brought to places only to be dragged out was also starting to get old. "What happened?"

Ian joined them, the same hard look on his face. "Let's go." Chris and Hazel nodded and went to grab their two other pack members, the smiles on their faces gone, replaced with seriousness.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked again as Troy started leading them out.

The vampires in the room watched them leave, disdain in their eyes and disgust on their faces. Happy the smell of wet dog was leaving, and happy they wouldn't have to suppress the urge to taste the blood coming from the female with them. She smelled so divine, but they knew that if they even glanced at her for too long, Damian would kill them slowly and painfully.

They made it to their car in silence, and Gabriella was tired of being ignored. "Is something wrong?"

Troy started the car up, pulling her close. He turned his head as Ian started his own car, his pack getting in. They shared a look. "Tomorrow afternoon we'll start planning. Ian nodded. No funny goodbye or wave.

Gabriella lifted her head, looking up at him and a little nervous of when he would finally speak. "Troy?"

"We're at war."

.

**I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me as long as it did to update. My old computer burned out, and I had to get a new one. I had to rewrite it and then I couldn't remember what I wrote, and then I had a little writers block.**

**But I hope you liked it. Please review, and please don't be mad about the lateness.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_She certainly is something Troy." Damian said with a grin as soon as Troy closed the door._

_Troy bit his tongue to keep from growling. "I know."_

_Damian chuckled silently at Troy's frustration. "No really. I mean, I can't remember ever meeting anyone as beautiful, and smart, and modest."_

_Troy knew he was just trying to make him angry. "I'm aware of her attributes." He said through gritted teeth._

_Ian interrupted before Damian could retort. "As much as I would really love to talk about Troy's mate and hear you two compete in a game of wits, we have to get down to business."_

_Damian chuckled lightly, sitting down in his chair. "Of course, you both knew what this evening was really about. So let's not waste any more time."_

_Troy and Ian sat down. The chairs in a triangle and spaced fairly apart, like a lounge where gentleman drink brandy. "So this is it? It's official now?"_

"_This city will become a battle ground unlike any other." Damian brought his hands together with an evil smile._

"_And the humans?"_

_Damian shrugged. "Picking them off the street to feed is so barbaric. We've taken to keeping them alive and bleeding them slowly. They produce much more blood that way and we don't have to hunt like animals for our food…The humans not with us will die in battle, but it won't be long before all the humans become part of our blood bank system."_

_Ian blinked a few times, clearly not expecting such an answer. "How…convenient."_

_Troy narrowed his eyes, gripping the arm of his chair. "You know I won't let that happen."_

"_But when you're dead, your opinion won't matter." Damian's smirk was starting to get annoying._

_Ian raised an eyebrow. "You seem awfully confident."_

_Damian let out a little laugh. "I have one of the most powerful witches in history. And a vast army of vampires that want nothing more than to rid the world of werewolves."_

"_I thought you said you would never declare war until you become a hybrid." Ian asked as Troy stayed silent, waiting for the inevitable threat._

_Damian's smile fell, replaced with a pained expression. "You know I'll take her. And I won't stop trying until you give me your blood Troy…I've waited a long time for you to find her, and I won't leave her alone until I get what I want."_

_Troy closed his eyes tightly. Having Damian become a hybrid is a chance he can't take…But now that Gabriella is involved, things have changed. Having her constantly on the run is not something he can subject her to. And the idea of settling down with her somewhere nice and quiet was becoming a fading dream._

"_She's not a part of this."_

_Damian frowned. "She is now…I don't want to, but I will hurt her if I have to."_

_Troy narrowed his eyes. "If I give you my blood, you have to give me your word that no harm will come to her."_

_Ian's eyes widened as his head whipped to Troy. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Troy!"_

_Damian blinked a few times, not expecting Troy to relent so easily. "…You have my word."_

_Troy was silent for a moment. "And you have to tell me what happened to Cassandra."_

"_Ah yes, the female member of your pack…I didn't take her. The humans did. She's in the city." Damian explained, unable to stop the smile forming on his face._

_Troy sighed, grabbing his pocketknife and standing up. He motioned for the bowl on the table next to Ian. "Call Morgause in here."_

_Damian clapped his hands and she appeared in a billow of smoke, her eyes wide and excited. "It's happening?" She asked as Ian slowly handed Troy the bowl._

"_Troy. Think about this. There's no turning back once you do it." Ian tried reasoning with him, but the only thing on Troy's mind was Gabriella's safety._

_Troy turned back towards Damian. "My blood makes our deal. But it's void if any harm comes to Gabriella."_

_Damian held his head high in thought. It was risky, but it was also the only way Troy would ever give his blood. "Morgause will put a spell on the blood, making it a contract." Troy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, not liking her smirk._

_And with a final breath, Troy sliced his wrist, letting his blood fall into the bowl._

_The wound healed ten seconds later, but enough blood filled the bowl._

_Damian nodded at Morgause and she hovered her hands over the bowl. "__**Sanguinem coniuge debet laedi non solventur in nihilum. Captus cum illo est scriptor potentiae**__." A small spark erupted from the bowl as her voice bellowed out the spell._

_Ian watched with despair, now Troy and Damian will be equally matched. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done." He whispered harshly at Troy._

_Troy chose to ignore him. "No matter what happens, Gabriella will be safe."_

"_I promise." There was no smirk on Damian's face when he said this. Only complete understanding and sincerity._

_Ian shook his head. "This is why I killed Tamara. So something like this would never happen."_

_Damian furrowed his brow for a moment. "Troy got lucky. His mate it perfect, in every way."_

_Troy's eyes widened as he realized all the meanings behind Damian's words. Damian's never cared for anyone in that way before, he just assumed he was playing with his mind, like always. But he really seems to want Gabriella, in everyway. "She's mine. Don't forget that."_

"_But for how long."_

_Morgause grabbed the bowl and handed it to Damian. "Drink this my darling, and you will be a hybrid."_

_Damian looked down at the blood for a moment before grinning. "Two days…We meet for battle, in two days."_

.

They sat in silence. After hearing the story of what happened, they were all in shock.

"So this is my fault." Gabriella noted, biting her lip.

Troy turned to her in shock. "Of course not. This has been a long time coming. Don't you dare think that this is your fault."

Nathan took a deep breath. "So now Damian's a hybrid." He bobbed his head up and down a few times. "Shit."

"This means he's more powerful?" Gabriella asked timidly, feeling very stupid for not knowing.

Austin sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "A regular vampire has super speed, senses, healing, strength, and stamina. A regular werewolf has super senses, healing, stamina, strength, and when in wolf form extra strength, healing, and super speed…Troy has all those combined and heightened…And now Damian is just as powerful as Troy."

Aiden took a deep breath. "So Cass is in the city?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. The humans have her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was that bitch Sarah Stone." Nathan suggested.

"Who?" Gabriella asked, again feeling like an idiot for not knowing.

"This bitch that used to work for the government and now spends all her money on trying to isolate the supernatural genes that make werewolves and vampires…She's a cold hearted, sadistic, sexy bitch, with a massive superiority complex." Nathan finished with a little growl.

"She sounds…nice." She said sarcastically.

Aiden stood up, feeling a little agitated. "She's in the city. I bet we can find her today."

Austin scoffed. "I think you four walking around in wolf form would get a little too much attention."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, a thought suddenly coming to her. "Wolf form?"

Troy let out little chuckle, finally feeling at ease. "I keep forgetting to show you." Taking a quick look around, Troy could tell the room was big enough for him to shift. He stood up and smiled at Gabriella's anxious look.

If she blinked, she would have missed it. But suddenly, in front of her, was a giant wolf. Dark brown fur, blue eyes that could be seen from miles away, and regular wolf features, only bigger. Normal wolves go up to a person's midsection. But werewolves are much, much bigger. It was Troy alright. And he looked so beautiful.

Tentatively, she stepped forward, and placed her small hand on his nose. "Wow." She muttered as she stared into his hypnotizing eyes. Troy whimpered lightly and nudged his nose against her hand, telling her he liked her petting him. It was clear that he couldn't talk in this form though.

She saw his eyes shift to behind her and turned around. In place of Elijah was a wolf with midnight black fur. Aiden fur looked kind of burgundy. And Nathan was light brown. They were all a little smaller than Troy, but she was too amazed to think about that.

"This is…incredible." She breathed out as they tried to get comfortable in the small space.

Austin looked at Nathan next to him and sighed. "Vampire's hate the smell of werewolves, but I've become used to it." Nathan moved his tail so it ran over Austin's face. Gabriella giggled lightly when Austin stomped on his paw.

Troy was the first one to shift back. "I'm glad you think so."

Gabriella turned back around to him, and was surprised to see him naked. "Please tell me you're naked because of your shifting."

Troy looked down at himself and chuckled. "Oh, yeah, our clothes get destroyed when we change. It's one of the few down points."

"Luckily we always have Austin to carry extra pairs of shorts for us." Nathan said as he shifted back and patted the vampire on the back roughly.

Gabriella turned back around and almost shrieked at the sight of Aiden, Elijah, and Nathan, naked. "Okay, I wasn't prepared for that."

Troy caught the shorts Austin threw at him and put them on before turning Gabriella back around to face him. Not comfortable with her looking at other naked guys. "We won't be shifting until we run into trouble. And even then we might not have too…But we are gonna have to go for a while." She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly interrupted her. "You're staying here."

"I can help."

"No. It's too dangerous. Human mates are almost unheard of. If they found out they'd…do things to you."

She tilts her head curiously. "Like what?"

Troy sighs. "Torture you, dissect you…experiments, those kinds of things. Very few ever come out alive, and when they do, they're not the same."

Gabriella gasped. She almost couldn't believe that something like that was going on. "That's horrible."

Aiden nodded. "That's why we have to get Cass out of there."

"I can help." She said again, feeling so useless in this whole thing.

Troy cupped her face gently. "I know you can. But I don't want anything to happen to you. We won't be gone for long, and the possibility of you getting hurt, or worse, is too high." He could tell she was relenting. "I love you, and need you safe."

With a big sigh, Gabriella leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Fine…Just be careful."

Troy nodded, kissing her one last time before turning to his pack. "Spread out and search. We should find it within a few hours."

.

Gabriella put down her book with a huff. Feeling frustrated. She's the only human surrounded by werewolves and vampires, who all have super abilities. But she has nothing, and so she can't help.

No strength. No speed. No nothing.

She's useless.

And the idea of being a werewolf sounded pretty great at the moment. At least she'd be able to help.

But when the door knocked, she jumped up and ran to open it, not even checking to see who it was.

"What ha-"

She was surprised to see Ian, but felt relieved that it was him rather than Damian.

"Hello Gabriella." He said softly, the humor in his voice gone.

She held onto the door with one hand, pulling her shirt tighter over her with the other. "Ian. What a surprise. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I just thought it would be safer if we pulled our numbers, and stayed together. Others are coming into town now, and with Troy and I leading, I thought it best that we stay in close proximity."

She thought for a moment. Should she let them in when she's all alone? No doubt Troy wouldn't like it, but she kind of trusted Ian. He was nice, and funny. And despite their first meeting, he was starting to grow on her.

"Troy's not here right now. But you're welcome to come in."

Ian smiled as he walked in. She was surprised to see the rest of his pack come around the corner and follow him in. Hazel and Chris were the only ones she recognized.

"I take it Troy told you about what happened last night." Ian said absently as he took a look around.

Gabriella closed the door with a breath, feeling a little uncomfortable being surrounded by males without Troy around. "Yes. I…I feel terrible. I didn't know that I was going to be the cause of this."

His face fell. "Don't think that. This has been going on for centuries. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Daman has been waiting for Troy to find his mate. Whether this happens now or twenty years from now, it would happen regardless."

She sighed. Knowing that it was true, but still feeling somewhat responsible. "Are there humans fighting?"

"Damian not only has an army of vampires, but he has a substantial amount of humans on his side." Her curious expression prompted him to continue. "You see, the humans are afraid that if he wins, he'll kill them. Which is true. But they also think that if they help him, he'll spare them…Damian has always been in control of the most powerful humans. Politicians, senators, the Secretary of Defense, etc…Behind the scenes, Damian controls everything."

Gabriella took a deep breath. It's so hard to believe that the world she used to live in was nothing but a lie. She felt so stupid for not being able to figure it out on her own. "Wow." She muttered with a pained voice.

Ian felt a little bad for crushing her hopes. "But don't worry. We have some humans on our side too. Ever since we've been around, there've been a number of humans that dedicate their lives to killing us. For the last few centuries they've sided with us, seeing that Damian is pure evil, and we help humanity."

Chris sat down with a growl, feeling uncomfortable with the smell of Austin still in the air. "I don't know why they let that parasite in their pack."

Ian shot him a look, and he quickly bowed his head in submission. "I thought I told you to let it go."

"You mean Austin?" Gabriella asked, her curiosity peaked as she remembered the encounter between the two last night.

Hazel had already raided the liquor cabinet, and was pouring drinks with the three other members of Ian's pack. "Werewolves are born with the instinct to hate vampires. Some of us just repress it better than others." He explained as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Ian held his hand up and Hazel tossed the bottle to him. "Don't pay him any mind." He said with a final glare at Chris before taking a sip.

Gabriella frowned as she watched them finish their drinks. "I fail to see how alcohol will remedy the situation."

Ian chuckled. "It doesn't affect us like it does humans. It merely dulls our senses, making it easier to relax." When he saw her skeptical look, he added, "It takes a shit load of alcohol to make us drunk…Like half of a warehouse."

"Is it nice, being a werewolf?" She asked hesitantly.

He could tell she was debating whether or not to become one. It was an inevitable thing, but he would certainly calm her nerves about it. "It's amazing…I vaguely remember the time when I was human. It was so long ago. But I know this is better."

Gabriella sat down slowly, feeling like a kid being told a special story. "What happened exactly?" Troy told her about all the adventures and experiences he had when he was a hybrid. But he didn't explain how he became one. He seemed to have avoided the topic.

Ian had a look of deep thought on his face, as if he were trying desperately to remember. "We were friends, brothers almost. We were so young, and stupid…There was a woman" He paused for a second, his eyes darkening. "She was beautiful, but she was also very wealthy. We seduced her, and took her money…But we didn't know that she was a witch, and a powerful one at that. We broke her heart, and stole from her, so she cursed us. I, a werewolf, forced to turn on the full moon, and an urge to kill vampires. Damian, a vampire, with the need for human blood to survive. And Troy, whom she loved the most, was turned into a hybrid. He didn't return her affections, so she cursed him to be torn between us two…He chose me."

She could tell it was a delicate subject, but she wanted to know. "Why?"

He sighed. "Damian changed. He started killing for reasons other than food, turning others into vampires. I was forced to make other werewolves to match. But Troy, he couldn't turn others into hybrids. When he tried, they turned into a vampire, or a werewolf, but never a hybrid. But he's stronger than us, more powerful. Damian started to want that power. And the only way to become a hybrid is with his blood. However, Troy would never willingly give his blood, and there's no way Damian could kill him. He's been trying for centuries, but he always fails…He was corrupted by power, turned into someone else. Troy and I have been trying to stop his plans of domination ever since the beginning." With a deep breath, Ian realized he's shared more than he has in a long time. "The humans don't know that Troy and I protect them. Try to save them from Damian's wrath."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "Wow."

"Yeah." He breathed out, realizing how long it's been since he's told that story.

"I wonder why Troy didn't tell me that."

Ian shrugged. "It's a sore subject. The fact that he had to choose between me and Damian is something that he doesn't like to think about…I personal think it's something he would rather forget. We all chose our paths, and we must stick by them."

Gabriella sighed. "I understand. I'm not big on sharing either. I guess I should tell Troy some things too if I want him to tell me anything."

Ian leaned forward a little, a curious smile on his face. "How did you two find each other, if you don't mind my asking?"

She blushed slightly. "Oh, it's not that great. He was going to the school to investigate vampires there, or something. He made friends with the kids that bullied me in hopes that he would learn to not want me. But then one day he kissed me, and then came to my window that night to…to talk to me."

"You are very attractive, I won't deny that. But I understand his actions. None of us has had a human mate before. It must have been very confusing for him. After all, he is the original hybrid, we all expected his mate to be a powerful witch, or something." Ian said with a little shrug.

Gabriella looked down for a moment, looking back up at Ian with a small frown. "Why did you kill your mate?"

Ian's chuckled softly. "It's hard to explain. I kind of hated her. She was such a bitch. For a while I was elated, because physically we were matched. The sex was amazing, and I've never had sex as good since." She blushed at his bluntness. "But she disgusted me mentally, and it was only a matter of time before I would kill her. I drew the short end of the stick, but I'm over it. I don't think about her, and I don't care."

"I should have expected that kind of answer." She said with a tiny smile.

Ian nodded, adding, "Plus, I think she might have been a vampire sympathizer."

Gabriella scoffed lightly. "So you hate vampires, but you let them into your clubs?"

"Business is business…Also, we kill most of them." She giggled lightly, finding his dark humor kind of funny.

Hazel stood up abruptly, looking towards the door with narrowed eyes. "Someone's coming."

Ian waved it off. "Relax, it's Troy."

Gabriella was still amazed at their heightened senses. Even if she could hear someone coming, she never would be able to guess who it was.

Troy opened the door, and immediately narrowed his eyes at the sight of Ian and his pack. "What's going on?"

Gabriella locked eyes with him for a moment before quickly going over to him and wrapping her arms around him, bringing him down for a kiss. So glad he was alright, and realizing just how much she missed him.

Ian cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just thought it'd be a good idea to come over and pool our resources, start strategizing, etc."

Gabriella heard a small whimper and looked around Troy to see Aiden carrying a half unconscious Cassandra. She moved Troy out of the way and ushered Aiden in. "Put her on the couch."

Cassandra looked a little different then she thought she'd look. But then again, she did just come out of a traumatizing place.

Her short black hair was messy, her pink lips were a little chapped, her cheek was bruised, and she was covered in dirt. But Gabriella could tell that she'd look beautiful if she wasn't in this horrible state.

Aiden didn't seem to want to let her go, but he eventually did, and Gabriella started checking her wounds. Aiden watched with a blank expression, unable to convey the emotion he was feeling.

She had a fractured rib, a broken wrist, and she was a little malnourished. But it was the healing holes in her wrist and the needle marks that were alarming. She was obviously experimented on. And her blood had been taken, which is probably why she looked so malnourished.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Aiden asked, his voice low, and soft.

Gabriella bit her lip, counting Cassandra's pulse.

It was weak, but it was there, and seemed to be getting a little better. "I think so. She just needs food, water, and rest. There's not much I can do without some expensive equipment. But some bandages would be helpful, her wrist is-"

In a blink Aiden was suddenly gone, and then back, with bandages in his hand. She gave him a small sympathetic smile and started wrapping Cassandra's hand up. "Is that all?" He asked, leaning down and wiping a small bit of dirt of her face.

Gabriella nodded. "When she wakes up, make sure she doesn't move much."

Elijah put a comforting hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Don't worry. She's always been a fast healer."

Aiden nodded, taking her nonbandaged hand and squeezing lightly. "I hope so."

Troy pulled Gabriella to him, putting his arm around her and looking towards Ian and his pack. "If you're going to stay with us until the battle, I'm going to have to enforce some new rules."

Ian chuckled, paying little attention to the unconscious werewolf on the couch, and already knowing what Troy was thinking about. "My boys would have to be crazy to try something with your mate."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Still, if I see any of them looking at her in the wrong way, I'll kill them."

Ian smiled, ignoring his packs nervous looks. "Now Troy, we are males, primitive ones. And your mate is too much of an exquisite creature to ignore completely. However, I'll give you my word that if any of my boys do anything even remotely out of line, I'll kill them myself."

Troy's eyes soften, knowing he could trust Ian. "That's fair."

Gabriella looked between the two of them and smiled. Ian and Troy have been through a lot of shit together, it was so nice that after all this time they were still close…in their own way. "So what happened?"

It took him a moment to realize she was talking about their little rescue mission. "Oh. It was fine. Stone wasn't there. There wasn't a lot of security, probably because they're getting ready for tomorrow. We only had to kill a few."

"Did you save anyone else?"

He looked down at her curious eyes and smiled. "Yes, we rented a room for them…There were only nine still alive." He knew what she was thinking, and quickly added, "Don't worry about them. Werewolves heal fast." Gabriella looked down and at Aiden tending to Cassandra. She was starting to look a tiny bit better.

Nathan and Austin came in, finished settling in the ones they saved. "What's going on?" Austin asked, frowning at the sight of Chris.

Ian looked down at Chris, giving him a pointed look. "Nothing."

"They're going to be staying with us until the battle." Troy said firmly. His authority is unquestioned, and it really made Gabriella realize how much power he holds.

Ian chuckled, bringing his drink up to his lips. "Excellent. And tomorrow we party."

.

Troy closed their bedroom door, turning around to Gabriella leaning against the bedpost, a small frown on her face.

He walked over to her slowly. "Hey."

She gave him a small smile, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck. "Hey."

"Are you alright? Did Ian upset you?" Troy asked, looking into her eyes.

"No. It's not that." She said with a little head shake. "He told me how you became a hybrid, and what happened after."

Troy sighed, hoping to keep that a secret for a little longer. "It's not something I'm particularly proud of."

She looked down for a moment, knowing that if she shared something, he'd open up more. It's time to trust him completely. "My mother, or my aunt I guess, used to beat me when I was little…I tried to kill myself when I was thirteen." His shocked expression was almost enough to make her stop talking, but for some reason, saying it out loud made her feel a little better. "I got arrested two years ago for breaking into the university lab and freeing the animals they were experimenting on." He smiled. "I've watched the Wizard of Oz synced to the Dark Side of the Moon…a lot of times." He was so confused it was cute. "And I used to believe that if I stared at the stars long enough, I could become one."

Troy knew that she doesn't like sharing much about herself, and the fact that she just did means a lot. And now that she's opened up to him, he must do the same. "The woman who turned us into...what we are now, she loved me most. We pretended that we loved her, told her what she wanted to hear. She was beautiful, but she wasn't enough. I was growing tired of the charade. And when she found out that we were taking her money and lying to her, she felt most betrayed by me, and decided to give me the worst punishment…So I'm both vampire and werewolf, torn between my instincts. And when Damian turned for the worst, I chose the path of the werewolf. My best friend became my worst enemy, and I fear that when the moment finally arrives, I won't be able to kill him."

She played with the bottom of his hair on his neck. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, letting her know that he was okay. "Don't be, we kind of deserved it. And Damian sealed his fate long ago. I have no regrets, and though I waited a long time for you, I'm glad you're who you are. I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

She blushed slightly. "Troy-"

"You're the most beautiful woman, one of the smartest, and you risked your life for animals…I love you so much, I can't even express it without being cheesy." He said, cutting her off before she could try to tell him the opposite.

Gabriella giggled lightly, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him, lingering for a moment before breaking away. "I love you too, and I'm starting to like the cheesiness."

Troy picked her up, kissing her hard. He tangled his hand in her hair and tilted her head as he trailed his lips down her neck. But he could feel that she was still a little distracted, something was wrong. "Is there something else?" He asked softly, peppering her shoulder with kisses in a comforting manner.

"It's just hard to believe that I may lose you after tomorrow."

Troy chuckled, bringing his head back up to press his forehead against hers. "You won't lose me. We're gonna win. We always do. Besides, I just got you, I'm not gonna let you go."

Her hands cupped his face, suddenly she was very serious. "Then change me. Make sure you'll never lose me."

Troy stood up straight, her hands falling from his face as he furrowed his brow, not sure he heard her right. "What?"

"Do it. Turn me into a werewolf."

His eyes softened, and to her they looked sympathetic. "No."

She was a little shocked; she thought he'd do it without question. "Why?"

He caressed her cheek gently, running his thumb over her lower lip. "Not like this. Not because of Damian and his war."

"I've wanted this since we came here. Troy, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. These past few weeks have been the most amazing experience of my life. And until you kissed me, I felt like my life meant nothing. You're my destiny, I jus-…I just know it." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes tight, unable to look at him.

In truth, Troy's been thinking about turning her for a while now, but he didn't want to pressure her into it, and he didn't want her to feel that she _needed_ to do it. "If I turn you, I can't turn you back."

She opened her eyes in surprise, suppressing the smile that wanted to appear on her face. "I know that."

He gave her a small smile. "But I don't want you to be a werewolf." She looked down with a shaky sigh, but he lifted her chin up, chuckling silently. "I want you to be hybrid, like me."

"But I thought you couldn't turn others into hybrids." She said with her head tilted, a little confused.

"I never let the others drink my blood." He answered easily. "But you're my mate, and I want you to be my equal." She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll still be stronger and faster than you though, of course. I am the original after all."

She slapped his shoulder a small giggle escaping her lips. "That's fine with me."

Troy brought his wrist up to his mouth, tearing at the flesh with his teeth. He brought it back for her to look at. "You're sure about this?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, looking at his blood for a moment before turning her head to look into his eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted. This was her destiny. "Yes, I am."

Troy nodded, bringing his wrist up to her lips. Their eyes stayed locked as she drank his blood. It was oddly intimate, and was surprised at the warmth. But didn't last too long, and he healed just in time for her to drink a good amount.

Gabriella felt the need to puke. Humans are not really supposed to drink blood, and her body was reacting to it rather strangely. For a moment she thought it wasn't going to work, but before she could ask anything, she blacked out.

Troy quickly caught her before she fell. He set her down on the bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

He didn't really know what to do. He's never turned someone into a hybrid before, and the fact that she's human must change things a little. He only hopped that he did the right thing. But how could he deny her such a request when he too wants to be with her forever.

He cursed himself for letting his pride come between them before. If only he had been ready to accept her as his mate sooner, he'd have had more time with her. If only he wasn't so stubborn and scared. And now he has to protect her from Damian too, who'll take her the first chance he gets.

It's moments like this that he cherishes. Even if she is passed out, she looks so peaceful. And he wishes that he could wake up to her face every morning for the rest of his life. He doesn't want to admit it, but tomorrow might be the last time he gets to wake up with her. The last time he sees her.

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you." He said again before lying down next to her and shutting his eyes. Ready to be there when she wakes up.

.

**I'm sorry it took so long, I have no excuse other than I've been a little busy with life, and I got really swept up in another story I'm writing. But don't worry, I'll finish this story. I think there's only about four or five more chapters to go, and the battle scene will be epic, I promise you that.**

**Please review, I know I don't really deserve it, but I love reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

She didn't feel any different.

Shouldn't she have super hearing, or a heightened sense of smell?

Shouldn't she feel like a new person?

Then why didn't she.

Why did she feel the same? Exactly the same.

….It didn't work.

With a small whimper, she sat up, looking around and hoping to be able to see better.

But she couldn't.

A small tear ran down her cheek. Was there something wrong with her? Why didn't it work?

Maybe she's not supposed to be Troy's mate. Maybe there's something wrong with her.

"Hey."

His husky voice sounded so lazy and adorable, it made her sob.

He immediately sat up, cradling her in his arms. She smelt and felt a little bit different, but she hadn't changed. His eyes widened for a moment in realization that she hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe her words. "What? You have nothing to be sorry for."

She nodded her head, trying to keep her tears at bay. "There's something wrong with me."

He tried not to chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

"Then why didn't I change. What's wrong with me?" She sounded so defeated, it broke his heart.

With a tentative hand, he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "I don't know. I don't know why it didn't work. But there's nothing wrong with you. We'll figure this out…Okay?" She didn't answer, but she needed to say it. "Okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed as he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Don't worry." He needed her to know that everything was fine. That he didn't care. "I'll love you no matter what."

"What if I'm not your mate? What if you made a mistake? What if-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "Don't ever think that."

His voice was firm, telling her to stop panicking. She felt a little stupid for doubting it too. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little…confused."

Troy kissed her more gently this time, feeling that she's calmed down. "Me too."

.

"Is everything okay?" Cassandra asked as Troy came out.

He gave her a small smile, happy to see her fully recovered. There were a few bruises, but they'd go away soon. "Yes, everything's fine."

Cassandra lowered her head submissively. "Can I see her; I'd like to thank her."

She was asking permission to enter his room, and he was reluctant to allow it. But she had just recovered from serious injuries and gotten out of a place that can be compared to hell. He didn't want to be the cause of a frown. "Go ahead."

She looked up at him a little surprised. And with a smile she passed him and entered his room.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned away from the window, blinking a few times. "Oh, Cassandra. I'm so glad you're up and about."

"Please, call me Cass."

Gabriella gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Cass. I was worried you weren't going to make it, but then I always forget that you guys can heal so fast."

Cassandra took a step closer to her, but stopped quiet suddenly. There was a faint smell, almost unrecognizable, but it was there. She took a step closer, and it was slightly more powerful. "I…just wanted to thank you."

Gabriella breathed out a quiet laugh. "Of course. I can't even imagine what you went through, I only want to help."

As Cassandra got closer, her eyes widened. It was unmistakable. She knew it wasn't her place to say, but Gabriella is her alpha's mate. And she will serve her just as she does her alpha. And so, she must say something, or at least ask.

What if she didn't know?

.

"They're starting to arrive."

Troy looked over to Ian and joined him by the window. "I had Elijah inform our insider at the police to start evacuating the humans. Damian's probably going to want to feed his army tonight."

Ian watched as a pack made its way to the hotel. They looked like they could be from California. Soon others will show up, from all over, and they'll be ready to fight.

"Two hundred and thirty eight years." Ian said with a breath. "He hasn't declared war in over two hundred years."

Troy glanced at him briefly. "You know he was waiting for my mate. He knows he can't win unless he's a hybrid."

"He wants her." Ian stated.

Troy tightened his fist. "He can't have her." His voice was calm, but his eyes were red with rage. "She's mine."

"We both know that when Damian wants something, he'll take it…I don't think I've ever seen him look at a woman the way he looks at her."

"So I've noticed." Troy didn't want to keep talking about this; it was making his blood boil.

But Ian needs to push him, because this is what Damian will do, and Troy needs to learn control. He's never had a weakness before, and if he lets it get to him, he'll act irrationally and get hurt.

"She really is one of the most amazing creatures I've ever met. I understand why Damian wants her, I really do. Not only is she beautiful, but she's smart, and caring, and her tits are so-"

Troy suddenly grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall, creating a small hole in the wall at his head. "If you finish that sentence, I'll kill you."

Ian fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Relax tough guy, I was just trying to push your buttons."

Troy tightened his hold on Ian's neck for a second before letting go. "Don't ever bring her into this."

"She's a part of this Troy, as much as you. Damian will use her to get to you, you know that. He's going to say a lot of things, but you can't let it affect you during the battle."

Troy took a step back, running a hand through his hair. "I know. I'll handle it."

"Troy, there's going to be hundreds of werewolves here by tonight, and every single one of them is going to be counting on you. They will die for you, because they know you're the best. They will follow you because you're a great leader." Ian sees Troy as his brother, they've been through more than anyone can imagine, and to see him get hurt is something he won't be able to handle. "This is it. This is the one. It's either Damian or you. And if you die, I'm gonna have to drag your ass back from hell to kick it."

Troy chuckled lightly, knowing that Ian was only trying to help. Not many can understand them; they're the oldest of their kind, the first. And if Troy disappeared, Ian would be all alone, until Damian tried to kill him too.

"Gabriella won't be anywhere near the battle. I'm going to have Cassandra take her out of the city."

Almost as if on cue, Cassandra came out of the room and up to them. "Troy."

He turned around to her with a raised eyebrow, surprised that she would interrupt him like that. "What is it?"

She lowered her head submissively at his tone. "I think you should get in there."

Troy was gone in a flash, looking around the room for Gabriella. She was sitting on the bed, holding her stomach. "Gabi? What's wrong?"

She looked dazed. "I'm pregnant."

His stomach dropped. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard her right.

She gave him a shy smile, hoping that he won't react too badly. "There's a baby inside me."

It was dead silent for a moment, and Gabriella was afraid that having a baby is something Troy doesn't want. She never thought about having kids, but it sounded like such a nice idea now. She could already picture a little boy with piercing blue eyes and a charming smile.

Troy suddenly picked her up and spun her around; laughing with one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen on him. "Oh my god."

She giggled, so happy that he wasn't freaking out. "You're not mad?"

He placed kisses all over her face. "Of course not. We never used condoms; I always assumed that I couldn't have children. Vampires can't produce offspring, but werewolves can. I guess since I'm a hybrid, there's a little loophole for me."

"I guess so." A happy tear fell down her cheek as he put her back down. She had been so nervous. It was still sinking in for her too.

"That's why it didn't work." She furrowed her brow at his words. "Your body wouldn't let you change with a baby inside you, especially mine."

She felt a wave of relief wash over her. "I thought there was something wrong with me."

Troy's smile fell. He placed a tender kiss on her lips, not letting her respond before pulling back and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "There's nothing wrong with you…You're perfect."

Gabriella felt another tear fall down her cheek, pooling at his thumb. "We're gonna have a baby."

Troy nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yes we are."

She placed her hand on his, looking up at him. "That means you can't lose tomorrow. You're not allowed to."

He couldn't promise her that. He wanted very much to reassure her that he couldn't lose, but he'd be lying. "I know."

.

"I like Anna."

She lifted her head from his chest with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He chuckled lightly. "The name. Anna."

"You think it's gonna be a girl?"

Troy looked down at her. "You don't"

She gave him a small smile. "It's gonna be a boy. With blue eyes, and a smirk that I know I'm gonna hate."

He shook his head. "No. It's gonna be a beautiful girl, with curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes."

"Cassandra said she could smell that I was pregnant, that she could hear the baby's heartbeat."

Troy furrowed his brow. "You do have another smell now, but I thought that it was because of my blood…I also assumed the extra heartbeat was you because you were very nervous." He frowned when he realized he should have been the first one to know. "I never in a million years thought that I would have children. I guess I just didn't even think about the possibility."

He felt Gabriella tense up and already knew what she was going to ask. "Troy-"

"I've only been with four other girls, and I always used a condom."

She raised her head. "Only four?"

He kissed her gently, unable to resist when she bit her lip. "Three were drunken mistakes, and one was the witch that turned us into what we are now…I've been waiting so long for you, I used to think I'd never find you."

She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss. "You know you were my first, and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"To be honest, I don't know what I would have done if you had ever been with another guy. If it hadn't been me, I would have killed the man that took your maidenhood."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. "My maidenhood?"

He shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Old words get mixed up with new ones. As hard as it is to imagine, I'm not perfect."

"If I don't mind the fact that you can turn into a giant wolf or drink blood, I don't think I mind if you use phrases or words from the fourteenth century."

He kissed her again. "I know, that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Gabriella clicked her tongue. "You're being cheesy again."

He rolled on top of her, grinning cheekily. "Tough cookies babe."

"Troy…" She started but stopped when his lips came down and stopped just an inch from hers.

"Yes my love?" He breathed out, no longer teasing.

Their eyes connected as they stared into the depths of the others soul. "I love you." She wished she could say it over and over again.

He placed loving kisses on her nose, forehead, cheek, neck. Not missing one spot of skin on her, until he came back up and placed a slow gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you more than anything in this world. Anything you ask of me I will do. You're the mother of my child. I will love you forever."

"Was that a line from Game of Thrones?" She asked with a tiny giggle.

He gave her a small look. "I'm opening my heart to you here."

She pulled his face down and kissed him slowly, savoring every taste and feel. "I know."

He stared down at her for a moment, wanting to memorize every bit of her. "Can you do something for me?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "Of course. Anything."

"Tomorrow night, I want you to leave, with Cassandra." Her mouth opened to protest almost immediately, but he didn't let her speak. "She's going to take you to our house in Vermont."

"Troy I can't-"

He cut her off. "Please." She went silent at the desperation in his voice. "I need you to go…I need to know that you'll be safe."

"But what about you? I can't just leave."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. But I can't protect you when I'm fighting Damian."

She would have argued more if she wasn't pregnant. But now she has to think about the baby inside her. She looked down at her stomach. "Okay. I'll go."

He followed her gaze down. "We have to think about the baby now. At least one of us has to be there for her."

"Or him."

He chuckled lightly, giving her a quick peck. "Or him."

.

Over the course of the next day, more and more werewolves showed up. And Troy rented the entire building for them.

And seeing that they were on the top floor, it was only fitting for them to host the party.

Troy wasn't very enthusiastic about it. He just wanted to spend his last night with Gabriella…in bed. But since he is the one leading them into battle, he knows he should be here.

The floor was filled, so there was another party happening on the floor below them, and another on the floor below that one. But the top floor was clearly the best. And everyone wanted to be up there.

There were so many werewolves. Gabriella was a little overwhelmed. She's not really the party kind of girl, and felt a little uncomfortable with so many people around. But she was with Troy. And she was going to spend every moment she could with him. This was their last night after all.

Not many approached them, but she could feel their stares. It was a little unsettling.

"Ignore it. They're just in shock." Troy said as he pulled her closer.

Gabriella nuzzled her head into his chest. "Why?"

Nathan sat down next to them, a big smile on his face, as if he wasn't even nervous about tomorrow. "Troy's a legend. Not many have seen him, only ever heard about him. Of course they're in awe of him."

Elijah took a sip of his drink, and Gabriella envied his ability to stay so calm all the time. "And you of course. The fact that you're a human, and pregnant, is also quite a shock. His scent is all over you, it's very obvious."

Troy hasn't left her side since they found out about the baby. His instinct is constantly telling him to protect her. "Don't worry, they don't mean you any harm." If any of them even thought about hurting her he'd kill them.

"I never have to be scared with you around."

He looked down at her, giving her a smug grin. "Now look who's being cheesy."

She pinched him, but snuggled more into him nonetheless. "Is this what you'd do before every battle? Party?"

"It's been a long time since we went to war, but last time we had a bonfire at our camp, it was the revolutionary war."

Gabriella lifted her head, giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

Troy chuckled at her expression. "Damian held a lot of power in Britain at the time. He was pretty much in charge. And he knew that I was in America and supported the revolution. Washington and Jefferson and Adams were good men, I wanted to help them." Gabriella's mouth gapped open at the name drop. "So Damian decided to take advantage of the situation, and waged a secret war against the werewolves while the revolution was happening, the werewolves on the United States side and the vampires on the British."

"Wow." He forgot to mention that when he was telling her about all the things he's done. He's been around for so long, of course he can't possibly tell her everything in just a month.

Austin nodded. "It was tough trying to stay out of that one. But eventually, I had to go, and when I got there I found Troy and immediately defected. I stayed there afterwards, knowing that I would be a traitor back in Brittan."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "You got to meet Elijah not too soon after."

Austin smiled, giving the Elijah a pat on the back. "That is true."

"God you guys are old." Nathan said with a sigh as he finished the rest of his drink. "I happen to remember the time we partied hard when Troy and I heard we were being drafted."

Troy watched his army laugh and drink together. "To be honest, I'd rather us have a giant bonfire in the streets, maybe a few…Like we used to."

Gabriella looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Then why don't you?"

He looked down at her for a moment before letting out a laugh and giving her a kiss. "You heard her boys." He said as he stood up. "Gather anything you can find."

Nathan jumped up. "Alright!"

.

They had four giant bonfires and a bunch of little ones people set up everywhere.

"Cheers." Ian said happily as he held his cup up to Troy before drowning it. "Just like old times." Gabriella watched them with a smile, kind of wishing she could have been there all those centuries ago.

There were so many of them. They took up almost three blocks.

The city had been evacuated; both Troy and Damian didn't want any humans involved in this one. Using their connections, they practically had the _army_ evacuating people, making everyone believe there was some sort of virus or something toxic to keep everyone away. Though they both expected that this time they might be exposed to the general public. With all the technology these days it seemed almost inevitable.

She noticed Cassandra and Aiden giving their goodbyes. Seeing them together was so nice, Aiden was actually smiling. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile. The fact that he was losing her so soon after getting her back must have hurt, but at least they were making the most of their time.

"I love you." Troy whispered into her ear from behind.

She spun around and smiled. "I love you too."

He placed his hand on her stomach, hearing their baby's heartbeat. His smile fell, replaced by a serious look. "I promise that no matter what happens you'll be okay." She furrowed her brow, a little confused. "I have more money than you can spend in nine lifetimes. I don't want you to have to work."

He's saying goodbye. He's making her leave now.

"Troy-"

He wouldn't let her cut in. "You don't have to stay in Vermont. I have places all over. You can go to France if you want…You don't ever have to worry about anything ever again…I'm also having Elijah come with you. I trust him more than anything, and he'll protect you." Forever if need be.

Cassandra is more than enough; Elijah should be there to help _him_. But she knew better than to argue. Not on this.

She kept in her tears, nodding. "Okay."

He caressed her cheek, kissing her gently. "Then it's time."

She turned her head to see Cassandra and Elijah waiting for her. She shook her head. "No. No, not yet."

"Damian will be here in a few hours. You need to start leaving."

A tear finally fell down her cheek. "I can't." Her heart was breaking.

He kissed her again, harder this time. "You must."

She cupped his face, keeping him to her. "Come back to me." She whispered. "Promise."

He took a breath. "I can't-"

"Promise me!" She cried out, making the people around them go silent and watch.

He wiped away one of her tears, kissing her slowly. "I promise." He whispered back to her.

.

**I know apologizes don't mean anything since it's been almost a year since I've updated. But I had to get a new computer, and I've been so busy with school. It's hard to find the time to write when you have four essays due and you have to study for finals and midterms.**

**So I'm sorry it took me so long, but the story is almost over, so you don't have to worry and get angry at me.**

**I can't promise that the next one will be up soon, but I'll work on it over spring break. I also want to make it really good because I'm coming to the end.**

**So I hope it was worth the wait, and that I didn't get too cliché.**

**I know I don't deserve it, but please review, I love to hear what my readers think.**


End file.
